itake a vacation
by Bori-Seddieforever
Summary: not good at summaries but the icarly gang take a vacation to florida for the summer and visit different places and seddie along the way. better then it sounds so please read! rated T for little cursing
1. vacation

**disclamer- I don't own icarly or the characters just the plot.**

* * *

"so guess what teenagers who have a web show called 'Icarly' are going to Florida in 2 days for summer vacation" I walked into the icarly studio and plopped down onto one of the bean bags. Fredbag was doing some techy stuff on his laptop and carly was sitting next to me on the other bean bag. Both their heads shot towards me.

"what?" carly's confused face made me laugh

"you heard me. My mom is dating one of those nubs who own disney world and a couple of hotels and he's trying to get on my good side so he said we can all stay at a hotel he owns for the summer" I yelled excitingly. Yeah im excited to go to disney world, deal with it.

"isn't he the one you gave a concussion when you beat him with the butter sock because he said you're a pretty young girl" Frednub walked over to us

"hey he could've been a rapist" I threw my hands up in defense. It's true though, I don't feel like losing my virginity to a bald 40 years old man. I prefer a cute guy my age, that I like and has muscles… yeah mama likes muscles. Maybe a guy kinda like fre… _ew__ puckett never! He's a stupid tech dork._

"he was just complementing you" I rolled my eyes at carly.

"poor little naive carly" I patted her head and grabbed the phat cake out from her hand and ate it.

"why am i naive" she asked me confused

"because your to innocent and trusting to spot a rapist" its true, she could of been being rapped and then come to the mans defense saying 'he's not a rapist'

"yes i can" she defended herself.

"why would he let us stay at his hotel if u abused him" Freddie pulled out another bean bag chair and sat down next to me. I gave him a dirty look but he ignored it. I didn't give him permission to sit next to me, it's not that I mind it's just… he can't sit next to me and that's it.

"because he thinks if he's nice to me I would like him... and wont beat him to death."

"but your wouldn't do that" I raised my eyebrow and smirk at carly. I wouldn't kill someone but I can't let them think im going easy on the guy now.

"so how are we getting there" Freddie asked, ugh I can't believe im letting him come.

"and who said you can come fredlumb" he gave me a surprised/sad look that actually made me feel guilty.

"ok we're going by plane. Our flight is at 1pm in 2 days. We'll all meet here at carls and spenc will drive us to the airport" I planed this through. Hey it's not everyday you get offered a free trip.

"awesome. Wait is spencer coming because I don't think my mom would want me to go without an adult. If he doesn't go she would" I hate to admit it but the nerd is right.

"she considers spencer an adult? Whatever, I guess he can come too. anything for your psycho mom not to come" I told him. he rolled his eyes and i laughed

"well this is going to be awesome! Sam you need to come shopping with me tomorrow for clothes and cute bikini's" carly shot up yanking me with her

"shopping is bad but bikinis carls? Why must you torture me!" I whined. Bikinis are so revealing and uncomfortable.

"im not toturing you! You need to look good if your going to attract boys and boys like bikinis" she always trying to hook me up with guys.

"I don't want a boyfriend ok? please don't try to hook me up with anyone this summer. please"

"fine but your still buying a bikini" I couldn't help but notice from the corner of my eye Freddie's reaction from the whole boyfriend and bikini thing and it was pretty funny. He looked so uncomfortable, it was kinda cute. Ew I just called the nub cute, someone punch some sense into me… if you want to die.

"ok we need to do icarly now" I changed the subject from shopping. Maybe carly will forget but I doubt it.


	2. shopping

FPOV

"Mama's home now where's the ham!" and here comes the blonde headed demon. Sam just walked into carly's apartment. Their suppose to go shopping for clothes and bikinis today. Sam in a bikini… ha that's something I would love to see 1 because it would be hilarious to see her embarrassed and uncomfortable and 2, I've never seen her in anything less then shorts and a tank top and I've always wondered what she would look like in a bikini. It's not like I've stood up every night imagining her half naked or something, it's just a thought that has popped into my head a few times through out the years.

"hey puckett, try not to choke on that ham, if you die then we can't go on that vacation to Florida" I shout to sam, Im surprised she heard me over all that ham.

"you know I still have time to uninvited you benson" she snapped at me.

Even when she's devouring ham like an animal she's cute, specially with her blonde curls dangling on the sides of her face. hey don't judge... I just think she looks pretty… wait did I just call 'it' pretty? I must be sick.

"sam when did you get here? Whatever are you ready to go shopping?" carly came down the steps in shorts and a penny tee with flip flops. If I still liked her I'd say she looked hot but now I just think of her as a sister so that would be weird.

SPOV

"do we have to. Take the nub, I'm sure he wants to buy a new bikini" ha Freddie in a bikini, that's a sight to see. He might want to buy some skirts and heels while he's at it.

"Ha Ha Ha sam, I'd probably look better in one then you" he fake laughs at me

"yeah well that's not something you should brag about" he rolls his eyes and didn't say anything else which meant, I won!

"enough bickering you two. come on sam" carly interrupts my thoughts, I honestly forgot she was in the room, it's just so fun bothering the dork.

"bye Freddie" she shouts back as she opens the door.

"bye stupid" I shout to him as she shoves me out the door and out the building.

"really? Stupid? You should be a little nicer to your future boyfriend" carly whisper/shouts at me when she shuts the door.

"future what!" freddie? my future boyfriend? yeah right become a vegetarian... ok maybe i wont go THAT far.

* * *

"can I come in now" carly's waiting for me to finish putting on my bikini so I can show her. I wait a few seconds to answer her so I can examine myself. I may not have the flattest of stomachs or the skinniest of thighs like carly but I have to admit I look pretty hot. I'm in a red bikini, the top has no straps and wavy and the bottom has to be tied on the sides. I'm surprised it fits me it looked so small on the rack. Maybe im skinnier then I thought.

"wow sam you look hot" carly smiled "aren't you glad I forced you into that" I am actually. but I didn't have a choice. Once I took of my clothes she came and gave that bikini to me and took my clothes without me noticing. She said if I wanted my clothes back I would have to put on the thing so I did.

"yeah I am glad you did. I do look hot don't I" I smiled and posed in front of the mirror.

"wait till Freddie sees you in that" Freddie! What…? What does she mean by that?

"um why would freddie care" I rolled my eyes at her

"because you guys totally like each other and don't worry, I approve"

"yeah right carly! Are you crazy I do not like that nerd" I don't… I don't think so.

"sure. Whatever… ok so your buying this and I got you this other one. It's kinda like the red one but it's blue and this top has straps" she held it up to me, the top was like one of those bra bathing suit tops and the bottom was like the other. The bikini was tie died blue and white and it really was cute.

"k cool so what are you getting" I grabbed the bathing suit and throw it with my other one while I begun to change into normal clothes. Carly was still in the fitting room but I don't care she's my best friend, she doesn't look anyway.

"I'm getting one similar to your's, I hope you don't mind. It's yellow and also has a bra top but it has flowers on the top and bottom, and the other on it's a triangle bathing suit thats green and the bottom is almost a thong but not a thong… does that make sense?"

"yeah sure. Ok im done you can look now" I finished putting on my clothes and we walked out.

"ok so I was thinking we can go to the beach the day after we get there and then go to disney world the next day since your mothers awesome boyfriend got us free summer passes, then the day after that…" I cut her off.

"carls we'll figure that all out when we get there ok?" she nodded and we walked to cash register.

"hello ladys! Find everything to your liking?" The lady was so preppy and giggly It made me want to strangle her.

"yes everything was great" carly answered.

"wonderful. How about you miss? O wow this is a pretty bikini. Your going to look so great in it"

"yeah whatever" I paused and read her name tag "clover… really? What are your parents? leprechauns" I laughed at myself when I saw her reaction. I clearly offended her.

"sam!" carly gave me a disappointed look. I don't know why but she made me feel kinda guilty

"what! Who names their child after a stupid piece of grass" I continued to laughed until carly deepened her disappointed look. "Clover… huh? Nice name. thanks… for the complement" I faked a smile and her giddy attitude returned

"O no problem" clover smiled and I puked a little. We left the store… finally but only to return to more stores to get shorts, shirts and shoes. I had fun actually but that was until carly made me buy 3 dresses for "just incase" reasons.

One was a black low cut dress with spaghetti straps and reached mid thigh and hugged my curves perfectly. I looked like a whore but carly made me buy it. The other was *gag* pink! It reached just above my knee and was strapless. Unlike the other it was tight around my waist and lose from my hips down. It wasn't puffy though… thank god! Carly said it 'complemented' my skin color. The last was, approved by me, was blue and was somewhere between mid thigh and my knee. It also had spaghetti straps and was V-neck but only showed some cleavage. It was tight around my waist and came out some on the lower half.

After carly made me buy some heels to match each dress we finally left the mall and walked to her building holding thousands of bags. I felt like one of those snotty preppy girls who waste their lifes shopping. When we got to her apartment I asked spencer for a ride home.

"well time to start packing" I whispered to myself. Packing, to me, is the worst part of trips cause it takes effort but it needs to be done unless I wanna walk around in my birthday suit.

"ooo you got a new bikini… and it's just my size" my mom pulled out my new red bathing suit and examined it with happy eyes.

"NO MOM! It's not your size and for your future question, you can't have it or wear it. Bye!" I yelled at her then snatched my bikini back. she stuck her tongue out and me and i did it back then she walked out. That women is stuck in her ways…


	3. take off

SPOV

I walked into shays apartment around 11 and Freddie was there already.

"hey nub ready for the trip" I dropped my two suitcases by the door and jumped onto the couch.

"yeah, thanks for inviting me" he sat next to me. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of butterflies but why would I feel butterflies for the nerd just sitting next to me. Am I dying or something?

"yeah whatever" I shook it off quickly. We sat there in an awkward silence until finally carly came down the stairs.

"someone help!" she shouted from the stairs. Me and freddie walked over to see her trying to pull down 5 suitcases.

"really carls? Is all that necessary" I picked up two suitcases and Freddie picked up the other two. Im surprised to see him not even struggle with those heavy things. Maybe he's finally hit the gym…

"what the chizz is in these things?" i grunted and threw her suitcases on the floor. they were heavy but i could handle them.

"3 have clothes, one has shoes and the other has my hair stuff and other health related things I would need. Duh!" this girl I swear…

"alright! Are the little children ready to fly to casa del florida!" spencer came shooting out his room with two suit cases. What he said sounded really stupid and made no sense but we've learned to block stuff like that out.

We lugged down our suitcases to spencers car and shoved them into the trunk but some had to go in the back seat.

"ok so carly, you sit in the passenger seat and sam and Freddie will sit in the back. Sam you'll have to sit in the middle" spencer told us.

"really! Your going to make me sit next to that!" I gestured to Freddie "I'll rather be strapped to the hood of the car" I rolled my eyes. It would be cool though to ride on top of the car.

"that can be arrange" freddork stuck his tongue out at me and I did it back.

"ok that's enough get in" carly pinched our tongues and walked into the car. it hurts too...

We sat in the car and for 15 minutes I had to sit next to him. I was pretty comfortable though. His shoulder made a comfy head rest. I could kinda see him from the corner of my eye smiling. He was trying to hide it but it didn't work. Was he enjoying this? Why?

We arrived at the airport and we needed to get one of those things that role luggage since carly had so much bags. I sat on top though since I don't like to walk. Freddie pushed it and the whole time I was bothering him calling him weak and nubby even though he seems to be getting strong. He was pushing me and 5 heavy suitcases without breaking a sweat. I was impressed but I would never tell him that.

We dropped off our suit cases and made our way to those metal detectors. We all stripped off our belts, shoes, jewelry and phones and gave our carry ons to the people to check. They stopped us when they found my pocket knife and told me they would have to keep it. I argued but they won when I pulled out my butter sock and carly took it. She told me if I hit them I would be kicked out and the trip would be canceled so I retrained myself. We walked away but not before I yelled 'nub' in the security guys face.

After about and hour or two of waiting and me taunting Freddie since I was bored we boarded the plane. We where assigned seats, carly and spencer and me and… some random person. What? Who is this fat guy. He gave me a toothless grin and I freaked.

"really I have to sit with you!" I yelled so loud everyone looked at me. He frowned and a flight attendant came over.

"is there a problem" she said a nervous smile.

"um yeah!" I motioned towards the guy "I can't sit with him"

"sam just sit with him it's not a big deal" Freddie came over.

"Yeah easy for you to say! Heyy... Benson sit with me" I yanked his arm and he fell into the seat beside me.

"um I'm sorry miss but you can't do that, he needs to sit…"

"he needs to sit with me ok? Im not sitting next to that guy! He smells like old cheese. Now go away!" she quickly walked away pulling the guy with her. Ha I scared her.

"why couldn't you just sit with him" Freddie asked me

"did you see him… or smell him? Believe it or not I'd rather sit with you. So shut up and enjoy my presents" I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the plane started moving and I forgot how terrified of the take off I am.

"sam are you ok? Your really pale" he asked concerned.

"not really… im terrified of take offs. There's so much things that can go wrong" I grip my seat handles as tight as I can as we speed up.

"you can hold my hand if you want" he opened his hand and reached it to me.

"hold your hand? Yeah right… I'd rather get beat with my own butter sock" I rolled my eyes.

"fine, I was just trying to be nice" he closed his hand and looked away from me. We were getting faster and I was getting more scared and I don't know why I just grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I noticed a smirk on his nubby little face but just brushed it off. I shut my eyes and ducked my head into his arm and squeezed his hand harder. Im surprised he didn't scream or something.

"are we in the air yet" the words came out muffled under he arm.

"yeah" he laughed at my reaction.

"don't laugh at me, I've never liked take offs" I snatched my hand away and sat up straight. "thanks… for um letting me… hold your hand" I mumbled not making eye contact. Truth be told I really was thankful and it wasn't as bad holding his hand. It felt, right in a way… if that makes sense.

"no problem… what are friends for" he fake laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. I guess he felt the awkwardness too. This was going to be a long 6 hours.

After 2 hours of bickering and eating phat cakes and some ham I snuck on the plane I was getting tired. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't get comfortable so I poked benson's thigh.

"your lap seems comfortable" I grabbed a little pillow they gave me and put it on his lap. I bent my legs onto my seat, laid on my side and rested my head on Freddie's lap.

"um… ok" He was stiff at first, probably because he was surprised and nervous but he warmed up after a few minutes. Then he must of grew some balls cause he started playing with my hair and twirling it around his fingers. I didn't yell at him though cause it felt nice. It helped me fall asleep.

I must of slept for most of the flight because a deep voice over the intercom woke me up.

"ladies and gentlemen if you will now buckle your seatbelts we will be landing within the next 10 minutes." I noticed Freddie was asleep so I sat up and woke him up.

"Freduccini… freddilupe… FREDDIE!" I yelled in his ear making him jump.

"what the hell sam!" he held his ear.

"hey I tried to wake you up nice but mama has little patients. Anyway we have to buckle our seat belts now we're landing in a few minutes.

"you still didn't have to scream in my ear" I rolled my eyes and buckled my seat belt. I looked out the window.

"wow kid you gotta see this" I pulled Freddie closer to me to look out the window. I felt his breath hitting my neck and for some reason it sent chills down my spin. I tried to focus on the buildings and palm trees outside my window but it couldn't distract me.

"ok that's enough. You can see more when we get off" I gulped and pushed him away. He looked confused but shrugged it off.

* * *

**heyy! i hope your liking my story so far! reviews would be nice :)**


	4. hotel

We finally landed and got off the plane. We waited for carly and spencer and started to walked to the baggage claim. I walked next to Freddie and our hands kept brushing against each other by accident and every time it sent chills through my body and made my cheeks hot. I was getting mad at myself so I made a wider gap between us.

After taking our bags we grabbed another luggage thing, I don't know the name of it, and dropped all our suit cases on it. I laid across it again letting my hair dangle and it was funny cause it smacked Freddie in the face twice making me laugh and him blush. I don't understand why he was blushing, maybe he was embarrassed or maybe he likes me but I doubt that.

We called a taxi but we had to take two since there was so much bags. Me and Freddie took one while carly and spencer took the other. I gave the guy the hotel address and he drove off.

"hey sam the driver keeps staring at you" Freddie whispered into my ear and his breath touched my skin again sending stupid chills through my body that I tried to hide.

"no he's not" I looked over an noticed he was "ok maybe he is. Thats kinda creepy" I whispered back into his ear. I think he got chills too which made me giggle quietly, yeah I giggled so what!

"hey dude do you mind not staring at her, she feels uncomfortable" Freddie came to my defense

"sorry man I didn't mean to creep out your girlfriend... She's just very beautiful. I hope this doesn't take away from my tip" I got stiff and so did Freddie as both our cheeks got blood red.

"um shes… not"

"im not… his… g-girlfriend" I cut off freddie

"ooo sorry I just assumed… man now Im really not getting a tip" he slapped his head and continued to drive in a very awkward silence.

We finally arrived at the hotel. It was amazing! We grabbed our luggage and walked into the hotel. The cold AC hit us as we walked in. there was people walking around and sitting on the leather couches all talking. We walked to the front desk.

"this hotel is amazing!" I gasped

"this isn't a hotel it's a resort" Freddie corrected me which I wasn't to fond of but didn't say anything. I was still taking in my surroundings.

We noticed spencer flirting with a lady at the desk and pushed him away.

"name please" she asked

"puckett, sam puckett" my moms bf put the room under my name.

"ah yes your in the grand master suite which was requested by the owner. You know him?" she asked me

"yeah, i gave him a concussion" I rolled my eyes and snatched the keys from her hands. We made our way to the right bringing our bags with us. When we got off the elevator we walked to the 'grand master suite' and I opened the door. We all gasps at the breath taking room... More like house.

The room was open connecting to every room. No walls where disconnecting the rooms except for the bedrooms and bathrooms. To the left there was a huge kitchen with granite counter tops and stainless steal appliances. Then connecting to that was the living room which had one big leather black couch with a love seat to the right and another to the left and a huge flat screen TV in front. Behind the TV was a wall made of windows and a glass door leading to the balcony which had an amazing view of the beach and the boardwalk. There was 4 rooms, two to the left and two to the right and inside each room was a king size beds with huge Tvs as well as a bathroom with a tub, shower, toilet and sink. There was also another room with a hot tub which was amazing! This was going to be an awesome vacation.

Me and freddie took the rooms to the left and carly and spencer took the ones to the right. I unpacked and showered up. It was 8:30pm and I was already exhausted so I went to the kitchen for a snack then to bed but Freddie interrupted my plans.

"this is crazy right? Staying here for an entire summer." it was only me and him in the kitchen now, everyone else went to bed already. I grabbed some cereal that was there, I guess they packed the place with food already, and ate.

"yeah this is going to be epic" I swished side to side in the stool I was sitting on and Freddie was sitting next to me.

"who knows whats going to happen this summer" Freddie was looking out the big windows across from us and I did the same.

"yeah… this summer can change our lives" I don't know why but I really do feel like this vacation will be life changing. We looked at each other and smile. This is one of the few moments me and Freddie actually get along.

"im glad you invited me" he smiled

"im glad I did too" wow im being nice… I must be sleep deprived. Our hands inched close but never touched but they came close enough for me to feel the heat radiating from each others hands. After a while I headed off to bed.

"night dork" I smirked and walked into my room. Before I shut my door I heard him call.

"goodnight princess puckett"


	5. wrestling

SPOV

*bang* *bang* *bang* "sam wake up! We're going to the beach in an hour!" carly was banging on my door. I tried to ignore her, pulling 3 pillows over my ears and the covers over my head which failed when she came in and pulled the blanket off of me.

"sam wake… ooo, since when did you sleep in ur bra and panties?" she laughed and slapped my butt which was facing her.

"5 more minutes..." i mumbled with my sleepy voice and grabbed the blanket back, putting it back on top of me trying to ignore her.

"Sam! Get up now. If your not up out here in 15 minutes im coming in and force dressing you" with that she walked out and I got out of bed. I stretched arms and legs then proceeded to the my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and used the bathroom and got dressed. I pulled on my red bikini and a pair of ripped faded shorts and a big white off the shoulder shirt. I put on my red sandals pulled my hair into a high ponytail and walked out my room.

"well it's about time, I thought I was ganna have to go and dress you myself" carly shouted at me. She was wearing the yellow bikini with a green and blue sun dress over it and white sandals.

"well that would have saved me a lot of effort" I walked towards them when I smelled the most mouth watering smell my noise has ever had the pleasure of smelling.

"BACON!" I yelled as I shoved pass spencer who was picking a wedgie from his dangerously short trunks. As I passed him I laughed and said "nice shorts spenc"

I snatched the plate of bacon on the counter "mmmhhh delicious"

"thank you, I'm very good at cooking" Freddie smirked. I guess those mother son cooking contest are finally coming in handy.

"I knew I invited you for a reason" I patted his back then sat on the couch with the bacon on my lap. I turned on the TV and flipped through random channels.

"so when are we leaving" I asked

"now" carly took the remote from my hand and turned off the TV. If that had been anyone else they would have had the remote shoved up their ass by now but carlys a different story. We walked out the room and out the hotel. The beach was walking distance so we had to walk.

"hey Fred lump give me a piggy back ride. I don't want to walk"

"no, your so lazy just walk like the rest of us" I'll get him back for that when I shove his head in the sand later. I don't care if he doesn't want to give me a ride, he's going to. I jump on his back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"hey" he shouted in surprise.

"hey" I mimicked him.

"get off me sam" freddie demanded.

"come on freddie please" i pouted my bottom lip. usually i would never say please to the nub or pout my lip but whenever i do this it seems to work.

"ugh fine" he finally gave up. see i told ya...

"ugh fine" i mimicked him again.

"stop that!" he shouted annoyed.

"stop that" i copied him.

"sam stop!" carly laughed at me.

"fine" i angrily signed and stuck my tongue out at freddie. he did it back.

He wrapped his hands around my upper thigh and begun to walk again. His warm soft hands coming in contact with my thighs made my cheeks red hot. I didn't want anyone to see so I ducked my head and made know eye contact with anyone the whole time. Freddie was smiling for some reason after a few minutes and continued to walk maybe he noticed... fuck!

We finally arrived at the beach and I jumped off of him. we found a spot near the water but not to close so the water wont reach us. Carly quickly stripped of her dress and set up a chair to tan on. she's such a girl.

"ok so there's a sand castle contest and im entering so see you guys later!" spencer jumped up and down then ran off holding his sand gear. I soon noticed Freddie hasn't took off his shirt yet. Maybe he's to nervous people would see him flab. ha I make myself laugh.

"wow" I whispered under my breath low enough so no one could hear. The dork has muscles! He's got some major abs and biceps. He's kinda… hot.

Ok so I guess that's my cue to strip since im the only one in clothes but im to nervous. I shouldn't care what he thinks about my body but after seeing his body I feel like mine should look twice as good. Not muscley good but curving, slim and sexy good. This is going to be interesting.

FPOV

So I definitely noticed the blonde demon checking me out. It was funny and weird since she blushed. Well now she can't call me weak or anything anymore after seeing my muscles. I've been going to the gym a lot just so I could stand a chance against her if she tries to fight me again.

"damn" I muttered under my breath. No one hear thank goodness. Sam has a nice body and she looks hot in a bikini. Definitely not something I expected. I felt myself blush which isn't good. I tried to hide it but I think she noticed. Shit!

SPOV

I slowly grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off revealing much cleavage. Next I unbuttoned my shorts and let them fall to my ankles and kicked them off. I grabbed the scrunchy in my hair and pulled it out letting my soft blonde curls fall gracefully down to my mid back. I felt like one of those girls who pull their hair out of a ponytail and flip it around in a sexy slow motion. Stupid and girly but true.

I saw from the corner of my eye, Freddie checking me out. It made me feel a bit self conscious and sucked in my stomach some. I don't have a fat stomach but it could be a little more flat. then I noticed something, something I didn't tell anyone about because they would think it's girly and out of character…

"sam when did you get a belly button ring! And more importantly why didn't you tell me" carly shot up whipping off her sunglasses

"Ha… um well I've always wanted one and I didn't think it was a big deal so I got it last year and didn't tell anyone" I explained. It was true.

"big deal! Of course it's a big deal! And how did I not notice it at the mall when you tried that bathing suit on"

"because I took it off so you wouldn't see it. I just forgot about it today"

"ok well your coming with me to get mine done" I sighed and rolled my eyes as she sat down.

"ok well im going to go swimming. You coming loser" I look at Freddie but I don't make eye contact.

"um sure"

FPOV

She has a belly button ring too! Damn there is a lot of stuff I didn't know about sam. We ran off to go to ocean and sam dives in. I walked in and notice she's been under for a while now.

"sam? Sam!" I yell nervously. She could be drowning for all I know right now. Suddenly I see a figure from the corner of my eye push out the water catching my attention. I turn to face it realizing the curvy body belonged to sam. She flipped her curly blonde hair back out her face as she came out. the sun glistened off the water on her skin, sending blinding lights in my eyes. It was pretty sexy. She was doing that thing ariel did in the little mermaid. Yeah the little mermaid… I have a baby cousin who loves to watch princess movies with me. don't judge.

"was that you calling me? I was relaxing at the bottom of the water" she swam towards me with an angry look in her eyes which normally would send fear through my body but I was to surprised.

"relaxing? You where under there for like 2 minutes. No human on this earth can hold there breath under water for that long and come up like nothing" I argued back

"I can… and I coulda stood under longer but ur wimpy ass freaked out" she rolled her eyes. How could she hold her breath for that long without passing out. The longest I can hold my breath is like a minute. She must be an alien or something. That would explain her endless appetite.

"geek" she splashed me. I don't know what it is but something made me splash her back. You would think I had a death wish.

"really… did you just splash me back. Do you want to be drowned or something" I saw in her eye she was creating a plan in her evil little head. After an intense section of giving each other devilish stares she darted at me. Next thing I knew we where reselling in the shallow side. Salt water splashing everywhere, into our eyes and mouths but we both ignored it. I was not going to let my guard down for a second.

She was on top of me holding me down with her hands on my wrist and her legs spread around my sides keeping me grounded. Water rushed over me making me squint my eyes as the salt came into contact with them. Sam was to busy laughing to notice me wiggle my fingers and splash water in her eyes.

"damn it benson!" She reacted and released my wrist as she wiped her eyes. This was my moment, my opportunity, she let her guard down. I grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over to where I was laying and held her down.

"let me go fredwad!" she shruggled to get up but I held her down the same way she held me down.

"when did you get so strong. Im still stronger but still" she somehow kneed my in the stomach and pushed me off of her. We both sat down next to each other and after a minute of holding my stomach from pain i spoke.

"I visit the gym now and then"

"now and then? More like everyday" she poked my abs and for some reason it sent electricity through my body. It's weird but sometimes she makes me feel sooo… ah forget it. It wont make sense.

"hey sam, Freddie! Lunch" carly called to us but before she even finished saying lunch sam was dashing towards the blanket. So I followed.


	6. stuck in a hole

FPOV

"yo doof come help me make a sand castle" sam just finished scarfing down a giant ham, phat cakes and peppy cola carly packed for her.

"sure I guess" she sat up and dragged me with her to an empty spot on the sand.

"ok fredward, we're going to make a sand castle. Which means your going to make it and im ganna watch and make fun of how stupid it looks"

"if you wanted to make a sand castle then why am I ganna do all the work"

"fine I'll help if I have too… wait why don't we dig a giant hole" her face light up. A hole?

"what so you can push helpless children into it" I teased her

"no so I can push you into it" she smirked and punch my arm. I laughed and we started digging. Within and hour we dug a 7 foot hole in the sand, yeah 7 feet deep and 6 feet wide. Everyone was staring at us the whole time but left when we finished. It wasn't bad making this hole, actually it was fun. We threw sand at each other and teased and laughed together. This was a very rare moment in time that I wasn't being physically abused by the she devil.

"well this was a job well done" I smacked my hands together. She stood up and held a hand out to help me up which I examine closely.

"relax I don't bit" I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

"did you forget the time you bit me because I made you drop your sandwich by accident."

"hey that was a beautiful sandwich" she defended herself. I then noticed our hands where still holding each others and she did also. She snatched it away quickly.

"nice hole huh" sam broke the awkward silence

"yeah" I fake laughed

"it's pretty big. Big enough to fit a person inside" she gave me an evil smirk. Before I could respond I found myself inside the giant hole looking up her laughing.

"really puckett!" I yelled up to her. After a minute of her laughing she finally stretched a hand to me.

"I- I warned y-you" sam told me between laughs. Finally she settled down.

"just take it" she shook her hand. This is perfect. I can pull her down with me to get her back. I grabbed her hand and yanked her down into the hole and she fell on top of me. I was to busy laughing to notice our positions. She was literally right on top of me and my cheeks got red hot.

"um sam" I tried to point out the obvious

"what!' she yelled then released what I was referring to and quickly rolled off of me. "why'd you do that for dip head"

"hey you walked right into it"

"you still shouldn't have done that now how are we going to get out!" wow I didn't think this through. Neither of us are tall enough to get out and everyone around us probably didn't notice.

"relax I'm sure carly and spencer will notice where gone and come and find us. No big deal" I tried to reinsure her. I mean it's true. They wouldn't leave without us.

"you just had to pull me in this stupid hole with you didn't you" she pointed her finger at me and paced back in forth in the tiny space. Well as much as she could pace. With two people in here it's a lot smaller.

"you can't possibly be blaming me for this! You pushed me into it first"

"well I tried to pull you out but your nubby ass felt the need for revenge and pulled me in with you. If you didn't do that then we wouldn't be in this situation would we!" I couldn't help but feel that was true.

"ok we're both at fault but arguing wont get us out of this will it?"

"NO" she snapped. Probably because she knew I was right. "But if we have to resort to eating people I wont hesitate to eat you"

"if you can. Remember im pretty strong. I think I can fight you off"

"pfff doubt it. When im hungry I'm like an animal" I laughed and so did she.

"ok so we'll just sit here and wait I guess. They'll find us… eventually" we sat down across from each other. After an hour of playing tic tac toe in the sand and arguing about who won we finally gave up. We now sat in an awkward silence. It was getting colder and the sun was setting. It was probably around 8 now. Where could carly and spencer be?

"sam are you ok?" I noticed sam shivering and her teeth chattering.

"yeah I'm fine, just a little cold. I am in this tiny thing" she gestured to her bikini which I took another chance to check out. Hey im a teenage boy and she's a hot girl in a bikini and she basically just gave me permission to check her out.

"here" I scooted next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders "this'll keep you warm"

"um fredward what do you think your doing" she gave me a death glare which I ignored.

"you want to be warm don't you? Well each others body heat will keep both of us warm" I tightened my grip and she got more comfortable and rested her head on my chest.

"your such a nerd" she huddled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. After a while, maybe a half hour, I heard shouts. It sounded like spencer and carly calling our names. Sam fell asleep but when she heard her name she shot up. I felt cold as soon as she left me. Not from the weather being cold, just from loosing her and not feeling her skin against mine and her steady breathing hitting my chest. I was sad that they came looking for us actually. I just wanted to keep cuddling with sam, weird but it felt nice.

"carly! Spencer!" sam calling their names broke me out of my thoughts so I sat up and joined her.

"SAM! FREDDIE! sam? Freddie?" carly yelled excitingly then curiously when she found us in the hole. "um what are you guys doing in…"

"don't ask" I cut her off.

"get us out of here! Im freezing" sam demanded.

"here" spencer held out a hand to sam which she took and he pulled her out. Next he pulled me out and gave me my shirt.

"here I have your clothes" carly gave sam her clothes and she put them on.

"ah sweet warmth, now lets get back to the hotel. Im starving" she ran off in front of everyone and I watched as her hair whip back and forth.

"im surprised she didn't eat you" carly joked.

"yeah me too" we walked in sams direction and after 15 minutes made it back to the room. Sam was already waiting there in a pair of fuzzy long pants and a white tank top eating some pizza.

"what took you guys so long? I managed to take a shower, wash my hair, change and fix myself something to eat before you got here" sauce came dripping down her lip.

"you took a shower that fast?" carlys not use to quick showers since she takes 30 minutes to wash her damn hair.

"yeah carls. It only took 9 minutes. I don't take hour showers and use all the hot water like you"

"I do not take hour showers" we all shared a look then looked back at her. "whatever, im ganna take a shower"

"save some water for the rest of us" I shout and she shoots me a dirty look. I laugh and sit next to sam. Spencer ran to his room to take a shower.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in such a tiny bikini… or fuzzy pants" I laugh and point to her blue pajama pants.

"carly made me buy that bikini and some blue one like it" she rolls her eyes "and just so you know these pants are very comfortable so whazz off" she smirked and continued eating her pizza.

"the bikini wasn't that bad" I expected her to push me off the chair and yell at me but to my surprise sams hard expression softened.

"really? You think so? I didn't look fat?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing 1, because sam was confiding in me and 2, she really thought she was fat?

"of course not! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Its just… I don't have the flattest of stomachs and my thighs aren't so small either. Plus these things are pretty big" she looked at her chest and then grabbed her butt. I laughed. "Guys don't like fat girls. That's probably why they where all checking out carly at the beach" she looked down and for once stopped eating.

"sam. Who cares if your not a twig like carly. Your body is perfect the way it is and just so you know I saw plenty of guys checking you out" I smiled and pointed at her. This made her laugh.

"then why wouldn't they come talk to me? Your making it up" she stopped laughing

"no im serious, they probably where to intimidated by your beauty" that's not all true. Whenever I saw a guy checking her out, I hate to admit it but I got jealous and shot them very dirty looks and they backed off but I wont tell her that.

"that would make sense" sam gave a cocky smile and flipped her hair. You would think her hair would smell like meat but It smelled like strawberries and call me creepy all you want.

"thanks nub" she dropped her plate in the sink and walked to her room. Then without me expecting it she turned around before entering her room and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Yeah she kissed me… on the cheek but that counts. As soon as she shut her door I put my hand on my cheek to feel it steaming hot. Something's happening to me. I think I might be starting to like Samantha puckett and I cringed at those words.

**sorry if this is OOC at times i just wanted them to have another moment and u know how sams so tough and stuff well i wanted to give her a vulnerable moment and i just thought of this. i mean no matter how much someone loves their body they do have the times when they don't really like it and feel a bit insecure. i hope u liked my chapter reviews will be nice :D **


	7. girl talk

SPOV

"why did I just to that! I showed weakness and then I had to kiss the nub!" I whispered/yelled at myself as I paced around my room. I couldn't help it though I needed someone to talk to. Then he was being so nice and I got caught up in the moment and kissed him.

"ugh why does he have to be so cute"

"why does **who **have to be so cute?" I jumped and turned around to see carly walking into me room. She had a 'ha I caught you' smirk on her face.

"um no one… just a puppy I wanna buy" I made up an excuse which I knew she didn't buy.

"a dog? Hmmmm" she sat on my bed "you where talking about Freddie!" I ran and covered her mouth

"shhh his rooms right next to mine!" I loud whispered at her.

"so I'm right!" she moved my hand "you love Freddie don't you"

"shhhh! And no I don't love that nub!" I don't love him! I don't even like him… I don't think so, well maybe.

"yes you do!" she jumped up and down while sitting.

"why would I love that tech nerd! I don't even like him, i hate him!" I told her in my best convincing voice, which barley convinced me.

"really sam? Im your best friend and you don't trust me enough to admit you like Freddie" she gave me a disappointed look.

"well if I liked him I would tell you but I don't" I sat next to her.

"o come on! I saw you guys this entire time. The plane when you held his haaand…" carly stretched out the 'hand'

"I was scared of the take off I needed something to squeeze" I yelled defensively

"that cute moment you had last night before you went to bed"

"that wasn't cute we were just having a little conversation" she rolled her eyes but that was true. We just where talking.

"ok how about when he gave you that piggy back ride? You totally blushed when he put his hands around your thighs" I can't believe she noticed!

"I was…" she cut me off.

"or when you guys where reselling in the water! You had your hands all over each other"

"um it's reselling what are you suppose to use? Your feet!" she ignored me and continued.

"or when you dragged him off to help you with a sand castle when you could've asked me" yeah right she would of denied anyway. "then I find you guys in a giant hole? You can't say nothing happened in that hole"

"Nothing did happen"

"tell me please I can tell your lying" she accused me.

"no im not! nothing happened..."

"tell me!" she shook my arm.

"fine! so I pushed him In the hole and he pulled me in with him and I fell on top of him. After we tried to get out but hand no luck so after an hour of playing tic tac toe in the sand we stopped. I got cold and well…"

"yeah…" she was completely into the story dying to know what happened next.

"it's nothing big he just sat next to be and hugged me to make me warm. And I may or may not have liked it and I may or may not have fallen asleep on his chest while he played with my hair" I summed everything up as her perky little head exploded

"omg that's soooo cute! Ahh you so like Freddie and he so likes you too!" she jumped up and down again excitedly.

"well maybe I do like him… MAYBE! It's to soon to tell" I layed back onto the bed drifting off into thought until I heard carly say something I didn't expect.

"what!" I shot up

"I said, but you totally confided in him about your body issues and then you kissed his cheek!" I can't believe she said that right now.

"your eavesdropped on us!" I stood up from the bed and asked her in disbelief.

"well not intentionally , see I forgot my bag next to the door and that had my hair brush in it so I opened my door and was about to get it when I spotted you and Freddie sitting down talking. I didn't mean to listen, the conversation just caught my attention. Sorry" as mad as I was that she listened I hate to see carly upset at herself and I didn't want her to feel guilty.

"ugh it's fine. Just don't eavesdrop no more and please whatever you do don't medal!" I begged her.

"im offended, I do not medal" she fake gasped.

"carls?" I raised and eyebrow and shook my head.

"fine I wont metal in on you and Freddie's relationship" she rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders.

"good even though there is NOTHING to medal in on" I emphasized nothing trying to prove to her nothings happening and never will.

"whatever you say. Im going to bed now. Please just think about you and your looovvveeer… Because he clearly likes you too" she stretched out the word 'lover' and slipped out of my room leaving my to ponder in my thought.

Ok so maybe I might like the nub, just a little. It's not like I'm going to do anything about it. Me and him… that's just crazy and stupid. It would never work out, we're just to… different. I'm wild and crazy and he's responsible and boring. Even though we did get along pretty well today and I did have fun. Maybe it would work… NO sam he's not your type. I doubt he even likes me back. Carly's wrong… ugh why does teen love have to be so complicated!

I stripped of my clothes until I was left in my bra and underwear and slipped under my covers. I laid looking at the wall Freddie was on the other side of and soon I drifted off with the tech dork on my mind.


	8. disney world

FPOV

So last night I had a talk with spencer about none other then sam. I guess he noticed I kinda like her. He said she likes me to but I really doubt that… even though she did trust me enough to have a deep conversation with then to top it of she kissed my cheek. I can't help but think maybe she does feel the same way. Maybe spencer was right. My train of thought was de-railed when I got a text from carly.

**Hey Freddie me and Spencer decided to go to some museum he's been dying to go to about sculptures and stuff so it's just you and sam today. Maybe you guys could go to disney world without us. Have fun ;)**

**Carly**

What did she mean by 'have fun ;)' ? did spencer tell her? Shit and now starts the medaling.

SPOV

My stupid pear phone went off, waking me from my beautiful and much needed sleep. I wanted to throw it against the wall but it's new and I'm not one to waist money. I grabbed it and read 9am. What the fuck who is texting me at… carly, of course.

**Hey Sam me and Spencer decided to go to some museum he's been dying to go to about sculptures and stuff so it's just you and sam today. Maybe you guys could go to disney world without us. Have fun ;)**

**Carly**

Ugh she so set this up. I told her not to medal but of course she didn't listen so I texted Freddie the 'good news'

**Carly just texted me, I guess we're going to disney world :)**

**Sam**

Huh why did I put a smiley face…

**Yeah she texted me too. I guess we should get dressed and eat fast so we can get there before all the people crowd the place. Meet you in the kitchen :)**

**Freddie**

Classic nub, wanting to get there early but I understand. I don't want to have to wait in lines. I jump into the shower and brush my teeth. I throw my hair up into a messy ponytail and put on some black shorts designed to have the pockets showing, a red V-neck that I tied in the back and a pair of black Vans. I love vans, there so simple and easy to get on and just my style... Lazy. I walk out of my room and greeted by a Freddie cooking some bacon and eggs with waffles. He's wearing a blue T-shirts and cargo shorts.

"mmmh bacon!" I sit down on the stool and he turns around.

"good morning puckett. Sleep well?" he gives me a plate of food and sits next to me. I devour it in minutes.

"morning benson and yes I did. These beds are so comfy and big. I barley take up one side of the bed" I laugh because it's true. Im to small to take up any room.

"yeah they are. So are you ready to go to disney. I'll drive" he stands up and twirls the keeps around in finger.

"yerp" I drink the last bit of my orange juice, put the cup in the sink and meet Freddie at the door. He lets me out first then shuts the door behind him.

"have you ever been to disney" we where in the car now driving. Disney was 15 minutes away from the hotel.

"once when I was a toddler but my mom lost me so I spent the whole time crying and looking for her so I don't remember having a good time" I reminisce on the memory.

"well you wont be lost this time. I've been to disney a few times so I know my way around." the rest of the ride I fiddled with my season pass and think about how that day would go. A full day at an amusement park with a boy I possibly like. This should be fun, sarcasm intended.

We finally park and walk up to the line. We decided to hang around in Hollywood studios today since we have all summer to visit the other parks. The nub wanted to go to epcot because of the 'educational values' it could provide but I wanted to get some thrill and go to Hollywood studios. It does have two fun rides I love.

We walk around for a half and hour then finally I spot a ride I know I would have fun on and give me the rush I love.

"so Freddie are you ready to go on the tower of terror!" I rub my hands together and jump in front of him.

"what's that?" he asked.

"really? You said you've been here a few times and you haven't been on the tower of terror?" I asked not so shocked. I mean he is a scardy cat so why would he go on it.

"um no. what is it"

"that" I smirk and point and the tall ride.

"um… sam I don't think I can go on that" he had a scared face on.

"aw is the wittle boy scawed of the big wide" I tease him "geez I know you're a nub and all but your scared of a little ride? Come on your going on!" I grab his arm and pull him to the line.

"that's a long line and I know how much you hate waiting so…" he goes to turn around but I yank him back.

"fast pass" I wave the bracelet around my wrist in front of him. I pull him through the empty line and before we know it we're next. We take our seats after watching an incredibly lame video that talked about how this is suppose to be haunted and shit.

"um sam… you owe me right? From the plane when I held your hand when you were scared. Well…" he opened his hand I remembered the plane ride.

"fine" I grab his hand and try to act like I don't want to but I think I'm failing miserably. The ride starts to move and we go through what's suppose to be a haunted hotel but all it had was fake ghost from projectors and fake stars everywhere. We're finally at the end and the doors open like an elevator and we enter a pitch black room. Freddie's hand tightens and I try to look at him but can't find his face in the darkness.

"are you ready" I whisper into what I hope was his ear.

"no" he squeezed my hand and we drop. The dark room turned to light as we were outside but still dropping. I could hear Freddie scream and I just laughed.

* * *

"are you ok? Ur not having a heart attack right" I asked as we got out of our seats and left the ride.

"yeah im fine. That was awesome" he smiled at me.

"then can we go on that rollercoaster?" I pointed to aerosmith.

"um can we take a break from the extremeness and maybe go see one of those shows?" he pointed around at the plays that where going to take place around us.

"fine" I roll my eyes but then I notice something. We're still holding hands… normally I would pull away but I didn't. I felt electricity shoot through my body and butterflies tickle my stomach. I tried to act like I didn't notice. I knew Freddie noticed though because his face became nervous but then formed into a smile.

"let's see… the lion king" he read the sign announcing the performance that will take place in ten minutes.

"um Freddie that play is across the park" I noticed after I said it but I called him Freddie and he caught it to because he smiled. That's one of the few times since I've known him that I've called him Freddie.

"then we better hurry" he squeezed my hand and pulled me with him as he ran. I smiled and followed him, not that I had a choice he _was _holding my hand.

**Hey guys! See what I did there? Sam in a red shirt and Freddie in a blue which create the color purple, which is the seddie color therefore I have to admit that I am I creative genius lol ;D jkjk I hope you guys are enjoying my story! Im working long and hard to keep you guys entertain and happy. **

**omg guys school starts tomorrow. im going to be a freakin sophomore! im so nervous O.o wish me luck...**


	9. ginger

SPOV

"that play was boring and a mess... kinda like you" I smirked and rolled my eyes. We just finished watching some plays and are now eating lunch.

"come on it wasn't that bad" Freddie defended the play. We watched the little mermaid. I hate the little mermaid but princess here wanted to watch it.

"the girl who played 'ariel' had black hair, sang off key and even fell of the stage" I sipped my soda then continued eating my fries.

"ok maybe it wasn't the best we've seen today" for once he finished eating before me. So I started to scarf down my meal.

"maybe" I mimicked in-between shifting from fries to chicken then soda. I finished eating and threw away my plate. I suggested we go on aerosmith now but 'mr. responsible' said we should wait at least 30 minutes so we don't get sick. So we walked around.

"hey sam… that guy is staring at you" Freddie whispers into my ear. His breath touching my skin gives me chills that I try to hide.

"who? I don't see… ooo" I followed his gaze and met a boys stares. He wasn't to bad looking and he looked our age but he wasn't my type. He was a ginger… ya know red hair, freckles, pasty skin. I don't date gingers.

"o my god fredbag he's coming over here" I grabbed his arm and started to hide behind him.

"what do we do"

"um…" I looked around then thought of something that might work "here hold my hand" I grabbed his hand and my stomach dropped and I suddenly became nervous. I don't know why so I just shoved it aside and regained my self control.

"act like you're my boyfriend then maybe he'll go away" probably not the best plan but it's the only thing I could think of on the spot like that.

FPOV

"uhhh… ok" I tried so hard not to freak when she grabbed my hand. Not because I was scared or creped out just cause I like her and I don't want to blush and give everything away.

"he's coming" she smiled and rested her head on my shoulder trying to make it look as if we're a couple. I smiled to but not a fake one. We laughed at jokes that where not told and poked each other's noses. It was cool to act love dovey with her for that moment, you would think it would be weird but I put my real feelings into it and it felt nice.

"uh hey im Matt" the nervous boy looked at sam and smiled. Her smile faded as she met eyes with him.

"hi" she said coldly. His eyebrows raised. He probably wasn't expecting such an innocent looking girl to be so rude.

"what's your name" matt smiled again.

"sam" and a again one worded answer in a rude tone.

"you know… uh, your real pretty" when he said that I could fight the urge to want to punch him in the face. I don't know why I got so mad.

'a hum" I cleared my throat so he could see I was there.

"yeah I noticed. Ok MATT see this" she held up her hand that was intertwined with mine and waved it in front of him face "im holding hands with a guy. A guy who so happens to be my boyfriend of 2 years" boyfriend… I like the sound of that.

"and you coming over here and ruining our date isn't making me happy. Sooo either you can walk away on your own or i can make you." she walked slightly towards him and gave him an intimidating stare.

"ok sorry. No hard feelings man?" he looked at me and held his hand out to shake but before I can shake back sam walked between us and shouted in his face.

"GO" matt ran off obviously scared off by her. It was funny though. We laughed for a minute and high fived.

"ha you say his face when I yelled 'go'? precious" she laughed. I remembered his surprised mixed with fear face and him almost tripping over his own feet as he ran off.

SPOV

"yeah that was pretty funny. Nice acting" Freddie complement me. Truth is I wasn't really acting when we were acting like a couple. I put a lot of the way I want to act around him into it. And when I said boyfriend and refereed to Freddie it almost felt right. Like he should be my boyfriend. Pretty crazy but I think I might like fudge face.

"yeah you too" I smiled a fake smile knowing he was just acting like he liked me just so the boy can leave me alone. He probably would throw up at the idea that I wasn't acting.

"ok so are you ready to go on aerosmith? It's been an hour already" I changed the topic and looked at my phone to see the time. it was 1:56pm.

"fine I guess I can't run from it anymore" he slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"nope!" I yelled and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the ride. I'm making it a hobby to hold his hand. Not on purpose it's just an instinct almost. I really shouldn't be, he'll probably think I'm weird and hate me even more.

"is this your first roller coaster?" I asked half surprised and half knowing.

"um… yeah" I should've known. He's wimp why would he go on a roller coaster. We finished watching a video and took our seats.

"your scared aren't you? Nub" I smile at him and… there I go again holding his hand. I really need to stop this but… maybe he doesn't mind. I mean he did smile and blush a bit when I grabbed his hand. Or maybe he's smiling so I don't feel bad… but why is he still blushing?

"3...2...1!" I counted back with the timer and we shot off into darkness. Usually I don't like indoor roller coasters but this one was an exception and the rock music playing in our ears help. Freddie was squeezing my hand the whole time as he screamed and I just laughed at the terror on cute little face.

"that wasn't so bad" we walked out the exit and into the light.

"Freddie…you almost cried" damn it! I called him Freddie again. Im getting to close to the dork.

"you know this is the 2nd time you've called me Freddie on this trip." he smirked. shit he noticed.

"yeah so… and stop trying to change the subject from you crying" I tried to change the subject this time.

"I did not almost cry. It was the wind in my eyes. On the previous note, why do you keep calling me Freddie? Running out of creative names for me or something?" he smirked at me. Hey that's a good excuse to use.

"um yeah… that's it. You guessed it" god puckett! Shut up already.

"ooo ok" he looked away as if expecting a different answer. I can tell him the real reason. Which is that I like him and I don't really like calling him names that much anymore. Suddenly my phone went off and I was going to pull it out my pocket with my right hand but I realized… im still holding his hand. What the fuck? How did I not noticed this. I pulled out my phone with my left hand and read the text message.

**Heyy sam me and spenc had to leave the museum early. He started a fire, don't ask how so they kicked us out. Where going to stay over here tonight in another hotel since it's a 2 hour drive. Well it's just you and Freddie tonight. Don't do anything you'll regret… like NOT hook up with Freddie ;) love you!**

**Carly**

"what's up?" I guess he heard me laugh to myself.

"o nothing. Carly just told me that spencer started a fire at the museum" I shook my head and laughed. I was not going to tell him about carly's last comment though.

"yeah I know she just texted me saying the same and that their staying at another hotel tonight and it's just us two tonight." I forgot to mention that. "and a dirty comment" Freddie mumbled under his breathe but I acted like I didn't hear. so what 'dirty' comment did she say?

"o yeah I forgot about that" I shy laughed. A night alone with Freddie… how is this going to work.

**Hey maybe Freddie wanted to watch the little mermaid because it reminded him of a certain blonde at the beach ;) and maybe carly planned the fire too… ha sneaky little carly and her medaling.**


	10. pillow fight

FPOV

We're back at the hotel, it's only 8:30pm. The rest of the time when we were at disney we just rode some rides, watched some shows, ate and occasional awkward moments we shared.

"ok well this has been a long day so I think I'm going to hit the sheets now. Night benson" sam walked into her room and shut the door oddly fast. I couldn't help but feel a little saddened by this. I was hoping to spend some time with her but she obviously doesn't. so I walked into my room, pulled off my shirt and pants and laid in my bed. Yeah I sleep in my underwear so what. I almost fell asleep when I heard a faint knock at my door followed by a louder one.

SPOV

Ok so I ran off into my room because I didn't want to be alone with the nub cause… well who knows what I would do. I laid in my bed and tried to fall asleep but quiet frankly im not at all tired. So I jumped out of bed and pulled on a big white V-neck that would fit a man and pulled on a pair of spandex shorts. I know there pretty showy and makes my butt look hot but hey… lets show the nub what he's missing. I put on my slippers and walked to his door knocking lightly. i wanted a few seconds and banged louder.

"damn really you have to knock so…" he stopped and examined my outfit because… well you know I look so good in my shorts.

"um those abs don't go good with those boxers" I pointed from his abs to his underwear. I bit my lip trying not to laugh at his galaxy wars boxers but I couldn't stop the laughs from spilling out.

"shit! Let me put some pants on" he blushed from embarrassment and slipped on some pj pants.

"those aren't any better" I eyed his stripped pants. "did you bring those just to piss me off"

"yup… are you pissed?" he smirked

"Yes now change them" I turned, walked to the couch and laid down.

"fine" he sighed and walked back into his room only to come back out a few seconds later. boys move fast.

"that's better" he was now wearing plain green pants.

"so what do you want" Freddie came over and pushed my feet away so he could sit down. I sat up and criss crossed my legs and faced him.

"im not tired one bit soooo… your going to stay up with me until I am tired." I don't care if he's tired. He's not getting sleep until I do.

"fine whatever but what are we suppose to do"

"what were going to do is…your going to make popcorn and I'm going to find a movie." I turned on the TV and begun to search for a movie. Freddie got up and started to pop- the-corn.

"heyy you forgot to put on a shirt" I yelled over to him once I saw he was shirtless. I didn't mind though.

"I didn't forget I just know how much you love my abs" he smirked and I blushed.

"is that popcorn done fredwiener!" I changed to subject half pissed that he knew how to get to me and half curious because It smelled so good.

"yeah it's done and calling me that your basically taking about my wiener" he laughed and sat next to me.

"what wiener" I laughed and rested my feet on his lap hard purposely hitting his… man part.

"ah fuck sam! Really" he shouted as he pushed off my feet.

"hey look! Paranormal activity!" I sat up and bent my knees so they where under me. I love this movie even though I don't believe in ghost.

"I don't think I want to watch this."

"what is mr. muscles afraid of a little ghost"

"NO! fine whatever we'll watch the stupid movie." and once again I get my way. After 30 minutes of watching the movie I got bored.

"this isn't so much fun to watch the 10th time around" I through the remote on the floor angrily.

"you've watched this 10 times!" he faced me shocked.

"yeah freddface, that's why I said 'the 10th time around'. for a nub your pretty slow" I teased him.

"wow. Now shut up im watching the movie" he threw a pillow at me and I got mad.

"I thought you didn't want to see this" I threw it back at him but harder.

"hey! I didn't but now im getting into it" he threw the pillow at me again sparking more frustration. I threw it again back at him and harder then the last.

"sam!" Freddie threw the pillow at me again and that created a pillow fight. Not one of those pillow fights full of laughing and soft hits like you would see in the movies at a sleepover. The only thing this pillow fight had in common was the feathers everywhere. Soon I gave up with the pillows and jumped on him.

"sam get off of me" he had a painful face on as I dug my knee into his thigh.

"No! you started this so now you have to put up with an angry puckett" I yelled at him.

"but it hurts!" something in his pain filled eyes softened me and I stopped digging my knee into his thigh. Instead I moved it so both my legs where around his sides. We had flipped over the couch before and fallen on the floor. I was holding down both his wrist and my legs. My hair dangled down on the sides of my face but that didn't stop me from looking in his eyes.

I let go'd of his wrist and sat up so now I was sitting on his lap with my legs still around his side. He held himself up with his elbows since he was still laying down.

"sorry" I whispered

"it's ok" he answered. I really was sorry. Seeing him in pain like that use to amuse me but now I just felt bad and angry with myself. We looked up at each other and there you had it. Staring, blushing, leaning, reacting and running.

Before I knew It I was in my room sitting on my bed trying to figure out what had just happened. First we argued, then had a pillow fight which turned into reselling, then we almost kissed and now im in my room. All I remember was being centimeters from his lips when I released what was about to happen and panicked. I remember looking away and whispered 'I can't… I just…' then got off his lap and ran into my room leaving him confused in the living room. Ugh what did I do! That was what I was afraid of! that's why I didn't want to be alone with the nub but no… my boredness got to me.

I sat up and paced around my room smacking my forehead.

"fuck puckett!" I turned around and punched the wall. Then before I could think about what I just did I was facing a huge, deep hole.

"damn it! Why can't I have self control" I yelled at myself and pulled the dresser in front of the hole. Tomorrow I'll go get one of those things I've seen my mom use to fix the holes I make in my room and fix this one.

After, I sat on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest and yelled at myself in my head for panicking like a little girl who has never had her first kiss before. I mean I've kissed boys before so why was kissing him so hard? Maybe cause he's one of my best friends. Ugh I want to kiss him, so bad… but why can't I!

After arguing with my self for an hour I laid in my bed and fell asleep while having a very rude and… weird argument with myself. Why do things have to be so complicated?

FPOV

What just went on out there! First we're fighting then we're almost kissing! So much questions I have running through my head. Why did she almost kiss me, doesn't she hate me, does she like me too? Why did she run off like that, is our friendship ruined now… what was that sound?

I ran to the wall that sam was on the other side of and put my ear to it. I had heard a loud bang and then her yelling "damn it! Why can't I have self control". what was she talking about? What did she just do? Why do I have so much unanswered questions! I want so bad to go over to her room and ask her every single question I have but that would just make things worse.

I move my ear after scolding myself that eavesdropping is bad and lay in bed.

"why is teenage love so fucked up" I sigh and roll under my covers and fall asleep with an inner argument about how I should handle this.

**Sorry for all you who wanted then to kiss so bad it's just… I need drama to keep writing this. If they get together already then my inspiration will be gone. Plus it's only what… the second full day they've been in florida. They have all summer to admit their feelings and get together. Don't worry! Seddie will happen, just please be patient and trust me : )**


	11. ALMOST

SPOV

ok sam, this is no big deal, just walk out there and act like last night didn't happen. Your not alone, carly and spencer just got here. You're a big girl and some boy is not going to get to you. Just grab the door knob… yeah that's it. Now turn…

"ah I can't do this!" I yelled at myself and released the door knob. Maybe I should text carly… yeah that it. I'll text carly.

**Carls come into my room ASAP!**

**Sam**

Seconds later carly ran in, slamming the door shut behind her.

"what happen! You put 3 exclamation points! What's the emergency!" she was panicking making me chuckle. I love this girl she's so funny sometimes.

"shhh! ok so something happened last night and now I can't go out there" I whisper/shouted at her. I know im going to have to further explain myself to fully satisfy her.

"omg what! What happened! Please please please tell me" she yanked my arm and jumped up and down.

"You need to stay in here with me while I change and we'll go out for breakfast and maybe some shopping, you like shopping. Yeah… ok I'll tell you everything while we're shopping." I was speaking pretty fast. I don't know why though.

"ugh fine but I wish you would tell me now" she pouted and sat down. I stripped and pulled on some ripped, faded jeans, a white tank top and my leather jacket.

"it's pretty hot outside" carly gave me a weird look.

"so" i shrugged.

"i think you should change but if you want to sweat to death then stay like that."

"fine" I rolled my eyes then pulled off my jeans and replaced them with black shorts then rolled up my sleeves.

"better" I rolled my eyes.

"much. Now let's go I need to know everything before I explode. Wait why is your dresser there when yesterday it was over there?" she pointed in the new location then the old one.

"I'll explain later" she locks arms with me and pulls me out my room. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I locked eyes with Freddie. We stared into each others eyes for what felt like forever as I walked with carly to the front door. His full of confusion and I bet mine where too but maybe mine had more guilt. I looked away after a while and walked out the door with carly then when she shut the door things finally went back to normal speed.

"um what was that!" carly snapped me out of my daze. We were in the elevator now and she just pressed main floor.

"what?" I really don't know what she's talking about.

"you and Freddie! As soon as we walked out he stopped what he was doing and you guys totally stared at each other and now your blushing" carly pointed at my cheeks. She seemed more excited then confused.

"I told you I will tell you everything while shopping" I avoided her gaze.

"no your telling me at breakfast. Ah I bet when you guys were staring at each other it felt like forever, and you probably had butterflies and just wanted to kiss each other because you looovveee each other" ugh she couldn't be more right… wait what? Love? I don't love him…

"LOVE! Yeah right! Pfff I don't love that tech dweeb" I knew I sounded unconvincing but why would I? I DON'T love let alone like him! Ugh I'm not even convincing myself.

"yes you do! You just don't want to admit it or believe it. I know you sam and I know Freddie and u guys are like each other. You've always have but been to blinded to see it." I think carly has gone crackers… yeah I just said that and I'm proud.

"you don't know what the chizz you talking about" I rolled my eyes. I just noticed we weren't in the elevator no more. Where walking down a street.

"ooo I know exactly what chizz I'm talking about" she smirked at me and I ignored her.

"do you even know where were going?" I didn't.

"yeah there's a diner riiigghhht… there" she looked around until she found it and pointed in it's direction.

We walked in and the lady directed us to our booth. There was a fat guy in his mid 30's and a women who looked like his mother sitting across from him, sitting behind us. It was funny, she was nagging about how he needs to find a girlfriend and move out already and give her grandchildren.

"sam? Sam!" carly was snapping her fingers in front of my face so I smacked them away.

"what?!" I asked irritated.

"I have a question. Did my disney plan work? You know get you to to be alone and fall inlove? I said I wouldn't medal but you know me better then that" I knew she planed that. I was about to answer when a women came over and took our orders.

"what would you like" the women who's name tag said 'shelly' asked us.

"I would like aaa… cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, lettuce and extra tomatoes, a big plate of fries and ketchup, pickles, a root beer and a side of macaroni" I smiled as the image of all that food appeared in my head.

"sweaty you do know this breakfast right" the southern women asked me. Well duh lady!

"yeah no chizz but Im the customer and i want what i just ordered and your going to give it to me." I gave her an intimating stare and she quickly looked away.

"what about you hun?" she asked carly. She examined her menu then said what I already knew she would order.

"a salad with French dressing on the side and a water with a lemon please" she's such a girl.

"no problem sweet cheeks. I'll be back ladys" she smiled at carly and gave me a scared look which made me smile. I get a joy out of peoples fear.

"ok so tell me about disney and specially last night" carly leaned onto the table coming closer to me with anxious eyes.

"ok so" I let it all spill out. "at disney I got Freddie to go on 2 extreme rides which I held his hand for since he was scared cause you know he's a nub. Then after both times we stood holding hands, then there was this boy who tried to talk to me but he was a ginger and you know their not my type so I had Freddie pretend to be my boyfriend and we acted lovey dovey which I turned out to like. Then we held hands a couple more times" I stopped for a breath and carlys eyes were lighting up with over joy.

"now on to last night. Ok well I couldn't fall asleep so I asked Freddie to watch a movie with me and he was shirtless and his muscles were all out and I like muscles. we were watching paranormal activity and I got bored and we started a pillow fight but i jumped on him and then we…" I stopped as I caught up with my words. I was speaking so fast im surprised I caught myself before I told her the big news.

"what! You what!" she grabbed my hands and shook them around.

"we almost kissed. We were centimeter from each other when I panicked" I looked at carly and her expression was still. Then after a second she smiled huge.

"I knew it! I told you! I knew it I knew it I knew it" she repeated and even grabbed a passing waiter and shook him around out of excitement. "you love each other! wait why did you panic and why was is it ALMOST kiss" she settled down and sat in the booth again.

"ok don't get me wrong I do want to kiss him. I just can't. not yet"

"why not!"

"i don't know... i just can't. it's weird in a way" i shook my head and looked down.

"well maybe your not ready for that. Hey you have all summer so let time take care of it" I expected carly to freak out but she understood.

"thanks carly. And about the dresser…"

**Man guys im starving! What I made sam order is what I want to eat right now! I may be skinny but I can eat like an obese man lol. Ok so I hope you've liked my story so far and it's far from over. Reviews would be amazing! show me you care please :D**


	12. Authors Apology

Heyy guys im really sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I hope you can forgive me :/ I'll make sure next time I have less spelling mistakes and thanks for the reviews :)


	13. man to man

**Ok so finally I'm going to have a man to man talk. Im a girl so I don't really know what guys talk about so I can either make this what I think a typical horny man would talk about like "man I almost got some" lol or I can do it how I would like them to act. I think I'll go with what I want them to do. Sorry if maybe this is OOC for guys and a little girly or something but hey I'm trying : )**

FPOV

"sooo freddster…" spencer waved his eyebrows and smirked.

"um... yeah?" i gave him a weird look.

"what was that all about" he skipped over, sat on the stool placing his chin on his hands and looked at me.

"what are you talking about?" I knew exactly what he's talking about but i tried to play it cool. i sipped my apple juice and ignored his stare.

"you… sam… staaarrriing" he poked my shoulder, slightly pushing me.

"it's nothing" I try to tell him but he gives me a 'yeah right' look so i know he didn't buy it.

"you like her don't you… ha your blushing!" he poked me cheeks over and over so I shook my head and poured my juice out.

"no I don't like sam. She's evil and mean and she hate's me and i... hate her" I know I don't sound convincing because I can't even convince myself.

"yeah ok… Freddie don't lie to me. Your like my little brother so tell me. Sooo... YOU LIKE SAM!" it's funny how he went from sarcastic, to serious then happy and singing. Bi polar spencer.

"ok so maybe I do but that doesn't matter. She made it clear she doesn't like me back last night" I remembered how she ran off and how she ignored me today. She didn't even say good morning.

"aw tell daddy spenc what happen" he pouted and rested his hand on my shoulder. I chuckled and shook head then went serious again.

"ok so everything was going good at disney world. We were holding hands…"

"wow holding hands?! You and sam? Freddie you stud" he had a wide grin on his face.

"well not intentionally. She held my hands for some of the ride we went cause I was scared then after we were still holding hands. I know she noticed to because she would start to blush but she never pulled away or punched me in the face" I explained.

"well then I don't see the problem here. It's clear she likes you if she's blushing and holding your hand." spencer stood up and sat on the couch. I followed and sat on the recliner with new apple juice in my hands.

"yeah I thought so too until last night" spencer looked at me right away.

"what did you do? In know your like my brother but she's like my little sister so if did something to her I'll have to do something to you." he grew serious which frightened me. I knew he thought of sam as a little sister but damn…

"I didn't do anything. Here let me explain. So last night she ran off to her room but came knocking at my door a little while later. She was bored and not tired so we watched a movie. But typical sam, she got bored again after a while and tried to turn it off. I on the other hand was more into it so I threw a pillow at her. From there we started a pillow fight but it was pretty violent."

"well you should've known better then to start a fight with sam. Last time I did that… well lets just say I still walk stiff and have occasional nightmares" spencer cut me off and explained a 'tragic' event that happened 2 weeks ago when spencer criticized sams hand made sandwich. She got mad and… got her revenge.

"like I was saying, after a few minutes she gave up with the pillow and jumped on me. We were basically wrestling then she dug her knee into my thigh. I guess she felt sorry after and stop and said sorry. Then next thing I knew we where leaning in and right before our lips touched she whispered that she can't kiss me and ran into her room"

"well isn't it obvious?" spencer gave e a 'duh' look.

"what?"

"she likes you"

"then why didn't she kiss me?" where was we going with this?

"because, she's just not ready. Your her best friend so it's just a little weird. I bet she hasn't even realized she likes you till last night and it's a lot to process. Give her time and she'll come around. For now just try to act normal around each other" easier said then done.

"spencer your smarter then people give you credit for"

"ooo that reminds me!" he skipped into his room and back out wearing a pair of glasses. "I got a hot date with a scientist. She thinks I major in astronomy" he walks over and sits on the couch again.

"spenc do you even know anything about astronomy?" I can't believe he would say he majors in astronomy.

"of course. I know lots. Like… so much it's crazy" he stuttered and paused which didn't convince me at all.

"ok so…" I open my laptop and find a picture of the stars. "where's the big dipper?"

"what's that? Sounds like it a fat old lady who experts in skinny dipping" wow… that's all I can say.

"ok with that… good luck on your date" I close my laptop and walk to my room.

"was I right?!"

**sorry if you didn't like this... once again, im not a guy lol. review please :)**


	14. new guy

SPOV

So it's been a week since that 'incident' with me and Freddie. You remember right? Where we almost… kissed. Yeah well we haven't really been talking much or even looking in each others direction. We're pretty much ignoring each other. We have spoken a few times though but they were either arguments or very awkward, quick conversation like "pass the salt" kind of short. Truth is I miss him.

"sam why aren't you walking?" carly snapped me out of my daze. We were walking to the beach again but I guess I stopped walking.

"ooo sorry… I was um. never mind" I jogged over to them and continued to walk at their pace until we found a spot in the sand.

"ah perfect. Now nobody disturb me I will be tanning" carly put on her sunglasses, pulled out a magazine and sat down in her chair.

"of course your highness" I bowed and rolled my eyes. I then pulled off my shirt and shorts revealing my tie died blue bathing suit which looked amazing on me. I couldn't help but notice freddie checking me out but hey… I would be too. I am a sexy mama… and I was kinda checking him out too. After our eyes met and stared for a few awkward seconds I looked away only to meet another set of eyes looking in my direction. I first assumed he was staring at carly but realized it was me.

"um… carly. That boy was staring at me. What do I do?" I felt like a helpless puppy as I nudged carly and looked towards the tall boy who was now putting sun screen on his tan, sculpted abs and perfect biceps. His dirty blonde hair came up in the front and his eyes were a stunning green. I love green eyes!

"damn he's hot. Well since things didn't work out with freddie maybe 'mama' can go get herself a new hunk of man" she smirked "go talk to him" she shoved me slightly in his direction.

"carls you know I don't go and talk to boys I let them come to me and anyway who said I even wanted to talk to him. He looks like he's the type who's all cocky and self centered." he is hot enough to be like that.

"Fine you can just sit around and be lonely for the rest of your life then" she went back to her magazine.

"sounds like a plan" I walked away and headed for the water. Freddie stood back at the towel. He was watching me go but I ignored him. The water was now up to mid calf and I was about to go full on in until I heard a voice.

"hey" the cute boy who was starting at me before can running over to me.

"uh hey" I tried to keep a straight face but his smile was contagious.

"im Kevin" he ran his hand through his now wet hair that was falling in front of his eyes.

"im Sam" we smiled at each other and my eyes trailed off to the water rolling down his chest. He was all wet so I'm guessing he was swimming before he came over to me.

"so you live around here or you visiting" he asked snapping me back to reality and I met his eyes again.

"just visiting. Im staying in that hotel with a few of my friends" I pointed to the hotel but before I turned my head to face Kevin again I saw Freddie watching. So I decided to make this more interesting. I took a step closer to Kevin and his smile grew wider, freddie's was more annoyed and I was loving this. Am I a horrible person?

"really? Im staying in that one too. How long have you been here?"

"not long just almost a week and a half. You?" I gave him a curious look even though I really don't care much but he is cute and maybe carlys right. Maybe it is about time I get a boyfriend since it didn't work out with freddie.

"2 weeks. Hey well my friend over there is calling me so I have to go but maybe I can get your number and we can hang out sometime?"

"yeah that would be cool. Here follow me, I'm sure my friend has a paper and pen." I grabbed his hand, I know so unlike me but if I want a boyfriend I need to make moves. I led him to the blanket.

"hey carls you got a paper and pen?" I pulled the magazine away from here and she took off her glasses.

"yeah I do but why… o hey who's your friend" she smiled at me then back at him.

"o you didn't see them flirting over there" freddie said annoyed.

"shut up benson" I snapped at him then turned back to carly. "this is Kevin" they shook hands and I turned to him.

"Kevin this is carly and this nub over here is freddie" Kevin leaned over to shake freddie's hand but he just gave him a dirty look.

"do you have a paper and pen or not" I asked carly impatiently.

"yeah here" she dug through her purse and pulled out a sticky note and a pink pen.

"pink really? Whatever" I hate pink. I wrote down my number and gave it to Kevin.

"so I'll text you" he smiled

"ok" he came in for a hug and normally i would crack his spin but i hugged back. After he ran off to join his friends who all gave him daps and shit. Probably because he scored a number. Boys…

"hmmm sam he was really cute" carly sat up and took off her sunglasses again.

"normally I wouldn't go all girly but… wasn't he?!" I smiled. I really can't wait to hang out with him.

"you think he's really going to text you"

"doubt it" freddie mumbled under his breathe.

"ok what the hell is your problem. Why wouldn't he text me! He likes me and he will text me and we will hang out so back off" I snapped at him. I felt a little bad after since I do still like him… way more then kevin but what was that suppose to mean? what does he think It's impossible for a guy to like me or something?

"im going back to the hotel" he got up, grabbed his shirt and walked away.

"what's crawled into his shorts?" I rolled my eyes and sat down criss cross.

"isn't it obvious? He's jealous duh! It's so cute" she laughed. It's not cute it's annoying.

"well that sucks for him. Maybe if he tried to kiss me again then we would be together and he wouldn't have a reason to be jealous"

"what so if he kissed you you would go out with him? You still like freddie?"

"well yeah but that doesn't matter anymore."

"I thought you didn't want to kiss him" carly was now confused.

"I did. I always did but I panicked the first time but if he tried to kiss me again I probably would've. Ugh I don't want to talk about this. I've had enough of the beach. Lets go" I'm not sick of the beach I just don't want to talk about freddie no more.

"sam! You can't run away from you problems!" she shouts after me.

"I can try" I swing my hand in the air and walk back to the hotel when I get a text.

**Hey I know I just talked to you but do you want to hang out tomorrow? **

**Kevin**

Wow he moves fast.

**Like a date or something?**

**Sam**

I really was hopping it wasn't a date. It would be nice just to hang out.

**Well not if you don't want it to be one. We can just go to this cool place called old town. It's like a mini amusement park. Your two friends can even come if they want.**

**Kevin**

That actually sounds pretty fun.

**Yeah ok. That sounds fun I'll let them know.**

**Sam**

I doubt Freddie would want to come but I can make him.

**Ok I'll come at 1pm. Where do I pick you up?**

**Kevin**

**On the top floor. Im in the grand master suite so I should be easy to find since it is the only one with two doors.**

**Sam**

**Ok see you then :)**

**Kevin**

Before I knew it I was at the door with carly. I unlocked the door and we walked in. Freddie was sitting on the couch watching TV and I'm guessing spencer isn't back from one of his dates with this new girl he met. She's a scientist and she thinks he majors in astronomy. Spencer, astronomy…?

"so who was that you were texting" we sat down in the kitchen and I opened a water.

"Kevin. He wants to take me to some place called old town. It's some kind of mini amusement park or something. You and fredbag could come too" I drank the water and glanced at freddie to see his reaction.

"I'll pass" he said kind of pissy.

"ugh your such a sack of boring" I roll my eyes.

"that would be awesome, I'll go" carly stopped our now forming argument.

"ok. Well ima take a shower then go to sleep. See you in the morning" I walk into my room and shut the door behind me when I hear muffled voices. Carlys probably trying to convince freddie to go.


	15. Bye Samantha

CPOV

"come on Freddie! Your coming with us" I sat next to him and shook his arms.

"why should I. so sam could rub her new boyfriend in my face" he so jealous. It's cute though that he gets jealous over sam. He really does like her.

"he's not her boyfriend and because sam still likes you" he gives me a face of disbelief.

"no she doesn't. if she did then she would have kissed me last week and she wouldn't be going on a date with this 'Kevin' guy" he raised his eyebrows and dropped them.

"she didn't kiss you because she panicked. She does like you she told me today and if you don't go tomorrow there is a good chance she could fall for kevin. You seen his good looks and charm." it's true. He seems like the type you could fall inlove with instantly just by his smile.

" maybe your right. Ugh but I can't compete with him. Maybe this is a sign that we shouldn't be together" why is he so negative!

"or maybe it's a sign that you should put on your big boy pants and fight for what you want!" I was practically begging him now.

"fine I'll go but there is no way I can keep up with him. It's pointless"

"ugh shut up and go take a shower you debby downer!" I pushed him off the couch and he dragged his feet over to his room to take a shower.

"they will be together if I have to meddle my heart out!" I whisper under my breathe and walk into my room.

FPOV

So maybe carlys right. Maybe I should fight for sam but you all saw they way she fell all over him. She clearly likes him more. It just seems so unlike herself to slump all over a guy though. Now that I think about it…she's never been that way with a guy. Maybe she's just trying to make me jealous and I'm playing right into her stupid, immature game!

"bitch!" I yelled out loud and jump onto my bed. "two can play at that game" I mutter to myself as I scroll through my contacts. I got this girls number last week but I never texted her after I thought something was going to happen with me and sam but now…

**Hey lindsey it's Freddie from last week. I know this is last minute but do you want to hang out tomorrow with me and my friends. We're going to this place called old town**

**Freddie**

Aaannnd send… puckett will not get the best of me. Time for her to taste her own medicine.

**Hey. Yeah that sounds fun. Where do I meet you.**

**Lindsey**

**Just come by my room at 12. It's room 212**

**Freddie**

**K cool. Can't wait**

**Lindsey**

This is going to go perfect. I toss my phone onto the night stand and pull off my clothes. I slip into the shower. i spend almost 20 minutes just standing in the hot water thinking about how tomorrow will go. after i dried myself and jumped into bed. Tomorrow will be fun

SPOV-Morning

_"Hey why am i at the beach again?" i looked around at the empty beach. The sky was odly dark and it was pretty windy. Suddenly i saw a tall figure walking towards me. He looked familiar..._

_"Hey sam" a dark voice spoke to me. I still couldn't figure out who he was and it didn't help that the darkness covered his face._

_"Um hey. Do I know you" I started to shivery in the cold breeze. I was only wearing a bikini._

_"You don't remember me? It's Freddie... Well i did expect this, we haven't seen each other in years."_

_"Freddie? What are you talking about. We're best friends"_

_"Not since that summer vacation we took Junior year" His face started to be revealed slowly._

_"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we be friends? What happen!"_

_"You left us for Kevin. don't you remember? I do... you broke my heart" I wasn't sure what he was talking about but then when i could finally see his face it wasn't... his. Kevin's face came staring down at me and that's when i remembered the guy. Why does he have kevin's face?_

_"Freddie that didn't happen. i don't remember that!" Suddenly he disappeared and it was just me in the middle of the sea standing on a small island._

_"Hello? Freddie?!" I yelled his name when i saw him from a long distance waving his hand. Then he was next to my ear and whispered "bye Samantha" and then he was gone. I screamed his name a few times when Kevin showed up. He grabbed my arms and i struggled. He pulled me down into the ocean and all i could hear was "bye Samantha" ringing in my ears as i tried to scream in the water. All i could see was the bubbles coming out my mouth then nothing..._

I woke up screaming. sweat was running down my cheeks and my heart was racing. I looked at the time and it was 11. Thank god it was only a dream... or nightmare. What was that dream about? Maybe hanging out with Kevin today isn't the best idea. i went to pull out my phone to text him and cancel when i heard carly yell to me.

"Sam wake up and take a shower. it's almost 11:30!"

"well maybe it can wait" I whispered to myself. I got up to take a shower and wash my hair. I let it loose and put on white slightly ripped short and a plain purple v-neck. I walked out into the kitchen when the smell of bacon smacked my nose making me forget my dream in an instant. I ran into the kitchen to find a surprisingly happy, Freddie cooking.

"yum food!" I took a plate Freddie had prepared for himself and begun to eat it.

"sam that was for me" he complained and started to make a new meal for him.

"yeah well now it's for me. Unless you want it back" I stuck my finger and my mouth. He does want the food back right?

"ugh forget it" he rolled his eyes.

"so when is Kevin coming?" carly asked me. It was 12:08 and she was becoming impatient. This was the 10th time she's asked me.

"O shit that remind me!" I pulled out my phone to text him when the sound of knocking cut me off.

"is that him already?" carly asked with a confused face. Im confused too… he's early.

"actually that's for me" Freddie sat up and walked to the door. What is he talking about? Who's he expecting?

"Lindsey! Hey nice to see you again" he hugged a tall brunette.

"nice to see you to freddie. Im happy you texted and invited me to hang out with you and your friends" WHAT! He invited a girl we don't know? She's obviously stupid if she wears a sundress to a park. This changes everything. Fuck the dream... I'm not going to text Kevin now.

"guys this is Lindsey. I met her last week. I invited her to come with us" he smirked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"hi guys. Nice to meet you" she shook hands with a shocked carly and when her hand came to me I gave her an evil glare. I don't like this girl she's to… nice and stupid.

"why would you invite her? This is suppose to be friends hanging out and you invite some stranger… with bad hair" She gave a surprised look then it formed into a frown.

"well you invited Kevin" he defended.

"No! Kevin invited us" we were forming an argument when 'bitch' interrupted us.

"I can go…"

"bye!" I yelled in her face. She went to run out when the ass whole stopped her.

"stay" she turned to him and smiled then looked at me and her face filed with fear again.

"but..." she begun.

"she wont do anything to you. don't worry" i stood up and got real close to her face.

"Don't be to sure" i whispered to her and gave her an intimidating smirk then sat back down again. i saw the color in her face drain.

"Sam why are you so..." carly quickly cut him off.

"um Freddie can I talk to you" carly grabbed Freddie's arm and dragged him to the other side of the room leaving me with the ugly bitch.

FPOV

Carly pulled me away from my argument with sam and started yelling at me.

"what are you doing!" she whispered/yelled at me.

"what do you mean? I just invited a friend to come with us" I defended myself.

"your doing this to make sam jealous. Freddie why are you stooping so low?" she gave me a disappointed look and leaned on her right leg waiting for an answer.

"well she's trying to make me jealous!" I argued back.

"ever heard of the expression 'fight fire with fire and you'll only get burned'? you two playing this game is only going to lead to one of you getting hurt and I don't want to mend a broken heart this summer." she had a point, I don't want to hurt sam but it was to late to back out now.

I glanced at sam and my company. Lindsey looked terrified of sam and sam was just staring daggers at her.

"yeah. Well it's to late now. Lindsey's coming" I turned and walked back to her when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it, It's Kevin." sam said harshly then jumped off her seat and swung open the doors.

"finally" she said impatiently to Kevin as he stood in the door way. He was wearing a blue polo and cargo shorts with some blue and green polo shoes with sunglasses perched on the top of his head in his dirty blonde hair. He looks like one of those pretty boys you would see in the movies.

"um I'm early" he looked at his watch then back at her.

"not early enough."

"hey is that your boyfriend? You guys make a really cute couple!" stupid lindsey ran up to them and asked. I got so angry at the thought of him being her boyfriend but I did my best to act like it didn't faze me.

"no! Your damn business. Lets just go kevin" she grabbed his hand and walked away pulling him with her. Ok so that kinda stung when I saw them intertwine their fingers but I can brush it off. I can't let her win.

"now look what you did." carly snapped at me and followed sam and Kevin out the door.

**Hey i hope you liked this chapter! sorry i took awhile to update i use to update everyday but now school started and things are kinda crazy right now but thanks for waiting! reviews would be amazing please!**


	16. well at least she'll kiss me

FPOV

So we finally arrived at this place, old town. It looks real fun. Sam and Kevin held hands the whole time and walked ahead. It looked like they were getting along which kills me. Lindsey tried to hold my hand but I didn't let her.

"hey guys lets go go-karting!" sam ran up to me, lindsey, and carly while STILL holding kevin's hand.

"um I don't really want to go go-kart riding" Kevin said to us. Sams face was surprised.

"why not?" she asked him curiously but I could tell she didn't care.

"I had a bad experience, see what happened was…"

"well don't go but I am" she shrugged and cut him off.

"I don't want to either" Lindsey said. It was probably because she was scared sam would try to bump into her and flip her kart over or something. That is something she would probably do.

"good" sam gave her an evil smirk then looked away.

"yeah me too. It's to dangerous" carly said and lindsey agreed.

"fine then the nub and me will do it!" sam shouted angrily and grabbed my wrist. She pulled me to the ride and we stood in line awkwardly.

"NEXT RIDERS" a man shouted to us.

"finally" sam signed. "your going down nub…" she smirked at me and slide into a red go-kart.

"we'll see puckett" I slipped into a green one and after a few seconds they let us go. The whole time me and sam were on each others tail trying to beat the other. When she was in back of me she kept bumping into me purposely and finally got around me. After 5 minutes she of course won.

"ha benson! Told you you would loose" she ran up to me pushed me.

"I almost won" I smiled but said defensively.

"well almost doesn't make you a wiiiinneeer" she ran past me over to everyone else. Even when she's insulting me I can't rub off the butterflies I get around her.

After a few rides we went to eat some lunch. Me and sam have been getting along a lot this entire time but on the last ride we got in an argument because she said I cut her in line and then that led to some words being exchanged and just formed into a big argument so now we're not really talking… again.

"what do you want to eat beautiful" ugh Kevin just called my sam beautiful. I want to punch him soooo hard right now.

"Don't call me that. cheeseburger with tomatoes, lettuce and ketchup, fries and a pepsi" she rolled her eyes. I guess she doesn't like complements but that does make me feel better that she doesn't like him calling her that.

"ok… sorry" he walked away leaving me with the girls.

"sam that was mean" carly gave her a disapproving look.

"So I don't want him to call me that" she rolled her eyes and slumped in her chair.

SPOV

Who does he think he is calling me beautiful. What the hell? We haven't even known each other for a day. Besides im not even that beautiful…

"hey did you guys know that lindsey got excepted to Harvard. She's going next year" I looked over at freddie who was across from me.

"No freddie we didn't know and I don't care." he rolled his eyes. Kevin came back with the food.

"well did you know that Kevin's grandfather created phat cakes and he's going to inherit the business when he dies. I might just marry you for that" I looked at Kevin and he laughed. Freddie looked irritated but that's what he gets for trying to get me jealous. And if your wondering how I know this is because last night around 12 I couldn't fall asleep so me and Kevin texted each other for a few hours.

"well lindsey owns a horse and she competes in races" freddie on the other hand, i have no idea how he knows this stuff about her and it's really annoying. im not jealous so don't even try to say i am!

"well kevin has been motocross racing since he was 4 years old and he's won 12 first place trophies" things were getting intense now. Me and freddie were going at it.

"wow guys… ha I didn't know you knew so much about the your dates. Well now I think we know enough so lets just eat." carly fake laughed trying to stop our argument.

"lindsey feeds the homeless" freddie looked mad but I didn't care at the moment.

"Kevin teaches orphans to read" I stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

"guys I think that's enough now" carly stood up too.

FPOV

I was so upset right now I don't know what I was saying. We were all standing up around the table while me and sam were having a screaming match.

"well… well at least lindsey would kiss me" I turned and pulled lindsey into a kiss. My lips met her cold, ruff ones and I could hear gasps around me as she kissed me back. I pulled away after a few seconds. I looked at sam and her face killed me. Her eyes were so sad and her mouth just dropped open. I saw her eyes water up.

"sam" carly whispered in shock. Sam turned around and pushed Kevin out her way as she ran out the park. She had looked so hurt and that's when everything hit me like a ton of bricks and I realized what I just did. It's like what carly said. I played fire with fire and someone got hurt. Sam got hurt… and I would never want to hurt her but I did.

"how could you do that freddie" carly gave me the most disappointed and disgusted face I think she has ever given a person.

"I… I didn't m-mean to" I stuttered trying to explain myself but she just ran off towards sam.

"um what just happened" Kevin spoke. His face was confused but really I couldn't care less.

"yeah. What's going on? Can we go everyone's staring" I looked around and noticed all the people who had witnessed what had just happened. I ignored her and just walked away. I can't believe I just did that. What was I thinking! I just hurt the person I couldn't imagine hurting. She ran off crying! Sam puckett crying she never cries and I made her. I just need to get to the hotel and talk to her and make this all better. She probably wouldn't want to talk to me anyway but I have to try.

SPOV- back at the hotel

How could freddie do that! I don't know why but I feel so hurt. I knew I liked him but do I really like him this much? I've always like liked him but do I like him more now or something? Ugh he's such a nub! I hate him! I fucking hate him…

I ran into the hotel room and into my room. I slammed the door and fell onto my bed and cried. Yeah I cried but I mean come on. He just kissed another girl in front of me and broke my heart. I may be strong but some things get to me.

"sam! Sam" carly ran into my room "are you ok?"

"yeah carly! Im just peachy" I snapped and buried my face back into the pillow. Before she could respond I got a text.

**Hey sam what just happened? Are you ok? Can I come over and you can explain this to me.**

**Kevin**

I got so angry and threw my phone across the room causing it to break into a millions pieces and making another huge hole in the wall.

"um that's ok we'll just fix the wall and get you a new phone tomorrow" carly fake smiled but I could tell she was angry about me making another hole.

"I can't believe freddie did that" she sat next to me and started stroking my hair.

"yeah well believe it" I mean to be so rude but I just feel so bad right now.

"ok I know your heart broken and I know you must hate freddie right now but he didn't mean to do that…" I shot up and stared at her in disbelief.

"didn't mean to?! Did you not see him grab that whores face and shove his lips onto it! Did you not see her kiss back and him not pull away" I yelled at her. Im happy she doesn't get offended but she's use to me being like this.

"I did see but that's not what I mean. I mean he didn't _mean _to kiss her. He was in the heat of the moment. You guys were arguing and he just wasn't thinking and… well made a mistake."

"I don't care if he wasn't thinking… that doesn't mean he can do that." I laid back down and rested my head on her lap.

"I know sam but just think about it. You probably would've done the same thing if he didn't do it first." she was right. I was considering kissing Kevin just to bother freddie but he beat me to it.

"but what gets me more mad, is what he said 'well at least she'll kiss me' that bothered me. I would kiss him I just wasn't ready. Why would he say that" some angry tears came out my eyes.

"it's ok sam. Boys are stupid. At the moment he just wanted to get under your skin but he didn't mean it." I was about to say something when a knock one the door interrupted me.

"sam? Sam can I talk to you. Please" it was freddie.

"go away" I yelled from my side of the door.

"can we just talk about what happened?"

"go talk to your new girlfriend" I screamed to him and buried my head again.

"maybe you should talk to him. Just clear the air" carly sat up and opened the door. I quickly wiped my eyes and sat up too. I don't want him to know I was crying.

"I talked to her but you better watch what you say or do. If you make the situation worse I can't help you." I hear carly whisper to freddie as she shut the door behind her.

"sam"

**hey i hoped you like my story! i would love some reviews. and warning im changing the rating to M for future chapters. i hope you don't mind :)**


	17. Gibeeehhh

FPOV

I walked over and sat next to sam on her bed but she turned so she wasn't facing me.

"what do you want" she said coldly.

"I want to apologize. Sam I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that. I wasn't thinking and I made a stupid mistake" I tried to grab her hand but she pushed it away. I kinda expected her to do that.

"don't touch me freddie" she snapped at me. That was, what… the forth time she said my name to me but the way she said it was full of hate and anger.

"you think you can just say sorry and I'll forgive you. Well NO! you kissed another girl right in front of me when you knew I liked you! You hurt me! You're a jerk and I want you to get out now!" she turned to face me again. Her eyes were angry but i could see sadness.

"sam please! I'm so sorry. I don't like lindsey and the kiss was horrible. I like you sam" I tried to convince her but she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore nub! Just get out" she stood up and pointed at the door.

"but…"

"OUT!" I stood up and walked towards the door.

"sam…"

"go" she whispered and shut the door in my face.

SPOV

It's killing me not to forgive freddie but I can't, not after what he just did. I need to get out of here… right now.

I walked around my room thinking of what to do and finally thought of something. I had some fun with Kevin earlier and I do owe him an explanation so maybe I should hang out with him.

"um what's his number… o right!" I grabbed the phone in my room since mine is broken and dialed Kevin's phone number.

"hello" his voice spoke from the other line.

"hey Kevin it's me sam"

"o hey sam. What happen to you earlier? Are you ok?

"yeah im fine. I'll explain later. You want to hang out? **Alone** this time?" I wasn't going to tell him the truth on what happen. I'll just lie, im good at lying.

"um yeah that'll be fun. I'll be there in 10 minutes" I could practically hear him smiling on the other end.

"ok bye" I hung up the phone and looked at the time. '8:03' wow it's 8 already? Im surprised he agreed to hang out. I walked to the bathroom to fix my makeup and my hair then got redressed into a white short sleeve shirt and an oversized gray hoodie that read 'Hollister' in red letters. Next I pulled on my black skinny jeans and red vans. I walked out of my room after I heard a bell. carly was about to answer but I told her I got it.

"hey kev" I opened the door and smiled at the tall boy. His gorgeous dirty blonde hair hung near his eyes and his white teeth shined in a smile aimed at me. He was wearing a green hoodie too, blue, black and white jordans and regular blue skinnys. His green checkered boxers were showing. That kind of bothers me when guys sag their pants and i may be mama but I'm not his mama so I'm not ganna say anything.

"hey sammy" when he called me that I wanted to shove his head up his ass but I ignored the urge. I hate when people call me that! My name is sam not sammy!

"um sam why is Kevin here" carly asked me nervously.

"well me and him are ganna hang out" I answered like nothing. I'm still sad and upset about freddie but I wasn't going to show it.

"at this time" she looked at the clock and back at me.

"hey who was at the door… o…what's he doing here" freddie stopped in his tracks when he saw Kevin standing in the doorway.

"sam called me and asked if I wanted to hang out" I saw anger brush over freddie's face for a second.

"O ok… sam can I talk to you" he turned and walked next to couch. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"what fredjerk" I crossed my arms and gave him an annoyed look.

"why are you hanging out with him? Are you trying to make me jealous or something"

"you know the world doesn't revolve around you. I'm hanging out with him because he's the only person who hasn't hurt me." I turn to walk away when freddie grabs my wrist. I could of easily pulled away but I didn't.

"i didn't mean to hurt you sam! And what about carly. You could hang out with carly, she hasn't hurt you"

"ugh all she'll do is try to convince me to forgive you and shit and I don't want to deal with that. Now bye I'm leaving" I yanked away my wrist and walked to Kevin and wrapped my arm in his.

"bye carls" we walked out the door and left.

FPOV

"ooo god this is bad" Carly paced back and forth in the living room after sam left.

"yeah I know" I sighed. I can't believe she left with him.

"no you don't understand freddie. She's ganna end up falling inlove with him" she walked towards me. Fall inlove with him?

"No. what are you talking about carly"

"she's sad, hurt, vulnerable. He's a hot guy who's going to be nice and sweet to her. He's going to comfort her and she's ganna fall inlove with him!" she yelled at me.

"O come on carly no she's not. Sam's not a normal girl. She's not ganna just fall for him like that"

"you never know. Ugh freddie you need to get her to forgive you before they end up together" I was about to speak when the door busted open.

"Ugh! It's not my birthday guppy" the male figure holding a suitcase yelled into his cell phone then hung up. He walked in and threw his suitcase on the floor.

"GIBEEEEHHHHHHH"


	18. Nug Nug

**Ok so i'm leaving the rating at T. I thought about it and maybe the story doesn't need to be rated M. I don't think it's necessary and you'll see why i wanted to change it to M in the next chapter. Anyway i hope you like this chapter** **:D**

FPOV

"Gibby? What are you doing here" carly shouted as she ran to him and gave him a hug. I always thought maybe carly liked gibby and before we left they pretty much made it clear to each other they did but neither of them made a move. wonder if anything will happen this summer... we are only a week in a half into it. wow it feels like it's been longer.

"well I came back early from mexico and wanted to come stay with you guys."

"how'd you get in?" I gave him daps.

"I just used my charms and got a key" he gave a cocky smile.

"seriously gib?" i gave him a look and he confessed.

"ok so the hot lady at the desk wouldn't give me a key so i attacked her and managed to get the key out her hand and run to your room. i'm lucky the security didn't come after me" carly rolled her eyes. I'm guessing she didn't appreciate gibby calling another women hot.

"so was that gubby on the phone?" I changed the subject not wanting to get into it.

"yeah" gibby huffed.

"he's still on the 'birthday' phase?" I smirked remembering gubby shouting "happy birthday" to almost everyone he meets.

"sadly… hey where's sam" he looked around.

"hanging out with some guy" I hissed and sat down on the couch.

"what's his deal?" gibby whispered to carly.

"he likes sam"

"I knew it" he smiled. I ignored them.

"hey gib where are you going to sleep" I asked him. There's only 4 rooms and there all taken.

"with you" he walked into my room and threw his suitcase on the bed. Greeeaaaat… I have to share a bed with gibby.

SPOV

So after kevin and I left we went to taco bell and ate a few tacos. I had to lie about why I left after freddie kissed 'lindsey'. I said because I got sick seeing nerds swap spit and barfed in a trash can. Not a very good lie but he excepted it. He really isn't half bad. We were now walking in the park.

"hey lets sit" Kevin walked to a bench and sat down and I joined him. My feet were hurting anyway. "so sam" he looked at me.

"so kevin" I avoided his gaze and stared at the twinkling stars up in the sky. It was a beautiful, breezy night so I wanted to just enjoy the peace besides you never see stars like these in seattle where it's always cloudy for some reason. He put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. I could've pushed his hand away but I didn't. He leaned in and before I could resist his kiss he already came in contact with my lips. He had soft lips and they were enjoyable but the feeling was nothing compared to mine and freddie's first kiss a few years ago but I didn't pull away. I haven't kissed anyone since I made out with "Luke Harp" 6 months ago so mama was missing some lip action.

He put his hands on my hips pulling me closer and I put my hands on his shoulders. I felt his tongue brush my lips asking for permission so I opened my mouth allowing it to enter. I put my hand on his neck deepening our kiss then ran it through his gelled hair. Crap now there's gel in-between my fingers. He pulled away and started kissing my neck and that's when I stopped him.

"what's wrong" he asked out of breath.

"s-sorry it's just… I can't do this. It feels wrong" it did feel wrong though. I couldn't stop thinking about freddie the whole time. But how could I rather be kissing a dork instead of this sex god. Something's wrong with me.

"why?" he took his hands off of me and I scooted away. I actually feel pretty guilty kissing kevin but now me and freddie are even.

"because I like someone else and I feel like I shouldn't be doing this" I was mentally punching myself in the face. How could I not want to make out with this amazingly sexy man!

"is it your friend freddie?" I looked at his disappointed face and felt a pang of guilt. I was leading him on this whole time. He must feel so bad. You'd think I wouldn't care but I do have a heart… im not a total grinch.

"how'd you know" I asked him.

"well it was pretty obvious that you liked him when we were all hanging out at old town earlier today. That's why you ran off when he kissed that girl right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I shouldn't have led you on like that" I looked at the moon in the sky not wanting to meet his eyes that were focused on me.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have kissed you" he stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up then released it.

"I'm glad you kissed me. It helped me realize how much I like freddie"

"o well your welcome" he looked hurt.

"not that i didn't enjoy the kiss" I quickly added trying to build his fading confidence. I can't believe im being so nice but I feel like I should be right now. I just played this boy and I feel bad about it. He smiled and we begun to walk back to the hotel.

FPOV

"Well it's about time your back. It's midnight" carly yelled at sam and hugged her. "I was so worried"

"relax carls I'm fine." sam broke the hug but smiled at her best friend. I didn't say anything. Who knows what could've happened while she was with him and I would rather not know so I just sat on the recliner silent while updating the ICarly website. Sam turned to the cabinet and pulled out a big box of phat cakes. She dug through it trying to find a pack with the biggest phat cake.

"you know you could just take two phat cakes instead of one big one" carly crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"I want a big one. The bigger the better" she smirked.

"that sounds wrong" wow sometimes carly can have such a dirty mind… but I was thinking the same thing.

"but it's so right" carly giggled and sam half smiled.

"so what happen with Kevin" carly eagerly asked after she finished giggling. I could tell she was hoping nothing did happen just by her the tone of her voice.

"we made out a little bit" I shot up out my chair.

"you kissed him!" I walked over to her furious about the news I've just received. how could she kiss him! i feel like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on. maybe carly was right... maybe sam is falling inlove with kevin.

"he kissed me!" she shouted back suddenly becoming angry.

"so! You still kissed back didn't you?!" I snapped at her and crossed her arms.

"yeah and…"

"please stop I don't need your details" I held up a hand signaling that I've heard enough.

"and I'm sorry. I didn't want to kiss him anyway" she finished her sentence ignoring my request.

"but you did and… did you just say your sorry?" I asked her confused.

"It felt wrong… Like I shouldn't be kissing him. Like I should be kissing someone else."

"really? Who" I knew who she was talking about already. Me.

"you fredwad. Besides now me and you are now even right?" she pulled me into a kiss.

"right" i spoke after breaking our kiss. I pulled her back in. I could hear carly in the background awing. I felt so relieved finally kissing sam. I've wanted to for so long and now it's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She gapped her lips open requesting tongue and I did so. She tasted like mint so I'm guessing maybe she was chewing gum or something before she came back.

"hey sams back!" I heard gibby shout surprising us and making sam bite my lip.

"oowww. you bite my lip" i put my hand up to my lip and looked at sam.

"oops" she shrugged like it was nothing. I could see her pressing her lips together, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Gib? When did you get here" sam looked away and hugged gibby. I know sam acts like she can't stand gibby but she really does like that weirdo.

"around 8:30 or something. I came back from mexico early and my parents bought me here so I'm chilling with you guys for the rest of the summer."

"All right! now i know this summers ganna be fun aaaand...you must be happy carly" sam nudged carly causing her to blush.

"shut up" she snapped. Me and sam laughed and gibby smiled smugly.

"so were you sleeping big guy" sam walked over to the fridge and pulled out a peppy cola.

"with freddie" he answered.

"you and… gross peppy cola and gum do not go good together" ha I knew she was chewing gum before.

"like I was saying, you and fredbag are sharing a bed" she busted out laughing as the words came out her mouth.

"it's not funny" I hissed at her.

"your right… it's hilarious!" she started laughing some more.

"hey why don't you and freddie sleep in the same room and gibby can sleep in freddie's room. That way freddie and gibby don't have to share a bed." sam stopped laughing almost immediately. We both stood still shocked at the suggestion. We exchanged looks and blushed.

"is this revenge for what I said earlier?!" sam pulled carly close and whispered/yelled into her ear. I managed to hear what she said.

"Nooo… I just think it'll be good since you guys are like boyfriend and girlfriend now." once again she put us on the spot and we freeze.

"um no one said we were boyfriend and girlfriend. He never asked" sam broke the awkward silence that floated heavily in the room.

"who says the guy has to ask" I said in response.

"it's always the guy who asks but I guess since your so girly you would expect me too" ugh even when we admit we like each other she has to insult me.

"shut up sam! Im 100% man!" I argued back.

"Yeah because every man cries when he sees Nug Nug At a galaxy wars convention and takes tick baths once a week right?" she crossed her arms.

"I wasn't crying… my eyes were just sweaty" wow did I really just say that. "and I don't take tick baths anymore! I told my mom i'm not taking them anymore."

"see this is why we can't share a room. We argue to much. Why don't you and gib share a room." sam yells at carly. I glance at gibby who is just watching in amusement then at carly who is blushing really bad.

"because me and gibby aren't together and spencer wouldn't like us sleeping in the same room let alone bed." she argued.

"plus I like to sleep in the nude" gibby said making me and sam shuddered at the thought.

"Yuck… Freddie would you rather sleep with gibby or sam" shit why did she just ask me that. They all look at me and I can really feel the pressure. I look at sam, she looks nervous and then gibby who is full of enjoyment.

"um… uh… well I-I wouldn't want to sleep with a boy. Plus I don't want to accidentally come in contact with any naked personal areas while in bed." it's true… who would want to touch a naked gibby. Well maybe carly. I laugh quietly to myself and they all shoot me weird looks.

"ok so gibby… would you rather sleep with freddie or by yourself" we looked at gibby.

"by myself of course. Im not gay" (**A/N Hey guys don't get mad at me for interrupting but I just want to say I have nothing against gay people. I love gay people their awesome and fun! I even have some gay and bi friends. I felt like it was important to say this) **

"well then it's settled you guys will share a room" carly looked at me then at sam who was oddly quiet about the whole thing.

SPOV

O my god! I can't believe carly is making me and freddie share a room. I mean we just confessed that we like each other and now were ganna be living in the same room and sleeping in the same bed, under the same covers. O shit their all looking at me.

"sam? Your being quiet" carly broke my train of thought.

"O I uh was just… thinking" I stuttered.

"Well it's late so freddie you should go empty your stuff out of your old room and put it in sams room." o god im going to freak out! Freddie walked into his room and within a few minutes came out with all his stuff in his suitcase.

"ok gib get to bed" carly instructed gibby. Wow she can be pretty demanding.

"Night guys see you in the morning." gibby walked into his room while pulling off his shirt. He really slimmed down in mexico.

"ok well I'm ganna take a shower and get to bed guys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she wagged her finger and smirked at us.

"carly what wouldn't you do with a guy" I rolled my eyes. Carly may look like a good girl but she's… kinda easy. I'm not calling her a whore or slut but if she was alone with a hot guy she wouldn't hesitate with anything. I love that girl to death but she needs to learn to keep um closed.

"exactly my point" she winked and slipped into her room. Me and freddie looked at each other.

"well let's… uh get to bed I guess" freddie said awkwardly. We walked into the room and shut the door behind. I'm going to be in a room alone with a guy who is extremely hot and I'm attracted to. How is this going to work.

* * *

**hey i hoped you enjoyed this chapter guys! please review! i love to hear what all you beautiful people have to say! even if it's a one worded review like "good" or something. i will take what i can get :D**


	19. gettin bussaaaahh

FPOV

"so uh sam…" I spoke awkwardly. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend now.

"so freddie" she responded. She was standing awkwardly between the bed and the door.

"I was wondering… since well you like me and I like you, and we kissed…" I begun.

"since I don't have a lifetime to wait for you to finish that sentence I'll just answer. Yes I'll be your girlfriend" my face light up. I knew she was going to say yes but hearing it made my nervousness disappear. Sam leaned towards me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"ok well ima take a shower so you can probably just go to sleep or something." shit she's going to take a shower.

"um ok" I avoid looking at her due to the fact I was now imagining her **NAKED**! That's not good. Damn it freddie stop! Sam dug through her draws and pulled out a pair of lace blue underwear and a matching bra.

"um freddie I hope you don't mind since we are going out now but I don't sleep in pjs. I sleep in a bra and panties. If it bothers you we could not share a blanket or something." ah fuck, fuckerson, fuckery fuck! im screwed.

"well I sleep in underwear's so I hope you don't mind." she smiled at me then walked into the bathroom so I guess she doesn't mind. After 10 minutes of her taking a shower the water stopped.

"hey freddie" she shouted from the bathroom.

"yeah?" I answered.

"I forgot to grab a towel can you get me one?"

"ok no problem" I walked to the closet where the towels where and pulled out a soft white one. I walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"come in" I stiffened.

"come in?" i repeated nervously.

"don't worry nub I'm standing in the shower so you wont see me. Just drop the towel on the toilet." I felt a little better so I open the door. I looked at the shower and as I suspected it was like mine. The glass door was a little see through. I couldn't see the details but I saw her curvy figure standing there. I couldn't help but stare as I dropped the towel down and backed slowly out of the bathroom.

"thanks nub"

"no problem" I shut the door and sat on the bed. I felt weak. I wanted to just open the shower door and pounce on her but that would be wrong so I resisted the urge. I pulled off my clothes till I was only in my boxers then walked to the right side of the bed and got under the fluffy white covers. As soon I got into bed sam came out of the bathroom in her silk undergarments. My felt my mouth open some as I looked at her half naked body right in front of me and her wet hair was dangling to the side of her head.

"like the view dork" she laughed at me. I felt myself blush a bit.

"shut up puckett" I laughed nervously along.

"your on my side freduccini" she walked over and put her hands on her shapely hips.

"what does it matter" I scooted to the other side and she got under the covers.

"the right side is the side I've been sleeping on so I prefer the _that _side" she laid on her side facing me.

"whatever" I smiled.

"well we should go to sleep now so night. Watch your hands mr." she winked at me.

"you too missy. I know how you love my muscles" I winked at her and leaned down to kissed her. She was going to pull away but I didn't let her. I grabbed the side of her face and held her in place. I couldn't help it. We're both half naked in bed and she smells so good and looks so hot I have to keep kissing her.

SPOV

So the nub isn't going to stop kissing me I guess. Well mama is delicious so I don't blame him. Besides I don't really want to stop kissing him either. He just looks so sexy shirtless. I moved closer and put my hand on his neck. He injected his tongue into my mouth and both our tongues wrestled for dominance. He may be the guy but who says he needs to be in charge. I bit his lip softly and he let out a low moan which made me smile. I put my left leg over him and moved closer. We were still laying down though.

"mmmhhh sam watch it if you keep on like this…" I cut him off and started to kiss him again. He smiled under the kiss and rested his hand on my thigh, rubbing up and down as I traced the indents of his abs. I lifted myself so I wasn't laying down anymore. I was on top of freddie with my legs around his hips. I leaned back down and continued kissing him. I removed my lips and started kissing down the side of his neck till I found the right spot. When I did I licked, sucked and bit the spot softly. He moaned again and that gave me more motivation. I repeated that, officially marking him.

"is this your first time getting a hickey" I asked him in-between sucking his neck.

"yes. Don't laugh" he smiled at me.

"aw little freddie's growing up" I teased him.

"O I am" before I could responded to what he said freddie had flipped me over softly and started doing the same to me. He kissed repeatedly until he found my soft spot and I let out small moans as he began marking me.

"have you ever done this before? Your pretty good" I smirked at him.

"I actually have"

"really?… I wouldn't have thought"

"I'm not a little good boy anymore" he winked at me. Damn he can be so hot… why haven't I noticed it before?

"I can see" I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. I felt the need to kiss him again so I pulled his mouth away from my neck back to my lips. I pushed myself till I was sitting up. I opened my legs and climbed onto his lap so our bodies were facing each others and pressing against the others. I pulled away from the kiss and started nibbling on his ear. I felt freddie's hands moved up my back then towards my bra and started fiddling around to undo it.

"having trouble" I whispered, seductively, into his ear.

"I don't understand why these bra's are so difficult. Can't people make ones that just button. It'll be so much easier" he complained. I giggled and went to help him unhook it when someone knocked on the door.

"hey freddie" the voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"ugh fuck it's spencer" I groaned then climbed back under the blanket hiding my half naked body.

"what spenc" freddie rolled his eyes and climbed under the covers as well. Spencer flung the door open.

"hey got any condoms? The science lady I've been dating wants to get 'busaaahhhh' and I ran out" he whisper/yelled.

Freddie groaned and got out of bed and walked over to his suitcase. He pulled out a condom for spencer.

"here. Hey that lady still thinks your an astronomer?" he handed the condom over.

"yup. I rented a bunch of books about stars and shit and reading them. I'm really fooling her and I don't even know what im talking about most of the time we're talking" he had a huge smile on his face.

"I don't know how your fooling her but whatever. Good luck man" freddie patted spencer's back.

"you too." he winked at him then looked at me then back at him. "I'll kill you if you hurt her" then he ran out of the room into his. Freddie shut the door and laughed to himself. He looked at me and smiled.

"now where were we?" he hopped into bed.

"um freddie I think maybe we shouldn't"

"what?! Why? We can't just stop now" he looked desperate making me laugh.

"well we just started going out and I think maybe we shouldn't be moving this fast."

"but…"

"I believe things happen for a reason and spencer knocked on the door so maybe that's like a sign we should wait" don't judge me. That's what I believe in ok?!

"o come on sam you really don't believe in that mumbo jumbo" he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"mumbo jumbo? Interesting choice of words and yes I do so night freddie" I smiled and rolled over.

"sam" he said my name in an angry tone.

"niiighttt" I pulled the covers over my shoulders and closed my eyes.

"ugh… fine have it your way" he sighed and got under the covers. Just as I was falling asleep I felt freddie put his arm around me and move close to me. It was sweet… he was cuddling with me.


	20. dress shopping

SPOV

Sunlight came streaming in through the cracks of the closed blinds in my room. They hit my eyelids so I pulled the covers over my face when I heard chuckling. I swung the covers off my face and shot the man next to me an angry look.

"what are you laughing at dork?" I spit out my words. I don't mean to be so mean but I'm not a morning person and he knows that already so laughing at me isn't the best thing to do.

"nothing just the way your eyes were flickering from the sunlight. It looked funny." freddie gave me an innocent smile.

"well I'm glad I amuse you" I shut my eyes again and turn my body the opposite way so the light isn't in my eyes again.

So we've been in florida for 2 and a half weeks and me and freddie have been dating for a week. It's been a good week too. Like last night around 2am we snuck into the room with the hot tub and well… did some stuff but nothing toooo sexual.

"you do amuse me but only because your so cute" he scooted over to my side and kissed my cheek. Only he knows how to make my mornings good.

"I'm trying to sleep" I try not to smile but I let it slip. I turn my face in his direction and give him a sleepy smile.

"babe it's 11:30. I think we should get up" I look over him at the alarm clock on the dresser that's on his side of the bed and read the time.

"fine" I toss my legs off the bed and get up. I stretch when I feel eyes on me.

"just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can stare at my ass" I smirk at freddie.

"if I can't look at your ass then you can't look at my abs." he covers his abs with the blanket and I throw my hands up in defeat.

"fine you win" I can't resist his muscles. I walked into the bathroom and did my business. After I washed my hands and brushed my teeth then took a quick shower. When I came out the bathroom freddie was already out of the room. I looked through the dresser and pulled out blue shorts and a green v-neck with the number 8 in the center, colored black. I put them on and then slipped on my blue flip flops and walked out of my room.

"finally your awake sam. Now come over here we have important things to discuss" carly instructed me but I rolled my eyes and walked over to the kitchen instead.

"sorry, busy eating ham" I stuffed the ham spencer was making into my mouth.

"hey that's mine" spencer whined but I tuned him out along with everyone else until I heard something that cought my attention.

"what!" I turned to face carly and freddie who were discussing something.

"I said me and you have to go dress shopping because the hotel is having a huge ball tomorrow night. I found out about it earlier this morning when I went down to get a spare key for gibby."

"a ball! Dress shopping! What. Didn't we get 3 dresses already?" I slumped my shoulders and sat down next to carly and freddie.

"yes but those wont cut it. We need to get a pretty and long dress" she said that as if it was nothing.

"ugh carly do we have toooo!" I whined again.

"I think it would be cool. I could take you and it would be like a date" freddie spoke to me.

"fine. Hey gibby can take carly" I gave carly a smirk and she blushed.

"yeah that would be awesome" gibby came out of no where and spoke.

"fine. Just don't take off your shirt at the ball" carly rolled her eyes.

"I'll take it off if I want to" gibby said in defense.

"sam finish your food and lets go" carly told me. I tried to eat my food slowly but carly rushed me. I stuffed the ham in my mouth and carly whipped me out the hotel room before I could finish my peppy cola. I looked at freddie with a pleading look and mouth "help me" but he just smirked at me.

Carly pushed me into a random taxi that stopped in front of us and gave him our directions. We stopped in front a beautiful building you would see snotty rich people go into.

"well come on sam! Time to get some dresses!" carly pulled me out of the taxi. I sighed and walked into the building with her.

"wow this is amazing" carly gasped at the sight of the million dresses. How are we suppose to find a dress in all of this! For a half hour we walked around looking through dresses. Carly shoved a bunch of different dresses into my arms and she took some of her own. I walked into a dressing room and pulled on a, hideous, dress. It was pink, tight on the top and poofy at the end. I walked out of the dressing room with a disgusted look on my face.

"ugh really carly this is ugly how could you even give it to me. I'm changing out of this." I looked at carly wearing a blue dress with spaghetti straps.

"that's cute but not for you carls"

"same for you sam" carly tried to hold back laughs and I just stomped into my dressing room. After 9 other dresses I wanted to give up.

"hey sam! Here try this on. I think it will be super cute on you" carly tossed a dress over the door and I grabbed it. I pulled it on and walked out.

"OMG sammy! You look soooooo amazing!" I smiled and turned to face the mirror. I stared at my dress. It had a beaded bodice, and strapless sweetheart neckline that stops into a little belt with a bow detail along the waist. The dress went down to the floor and was straight down. Thank god I hate poofy dresses! I pulled up the dress to look at my 4 and a half inch silver, rhinestone heels. I have to admit I look pretty hot.

"well you don't look so bad yourself carly" I turn and look at my best friend's tie dyed dress. Colored pink, white and yellow. It had one rhinestone strap and touched the floor. She showed me her silver heels. It's not my style but It looks good on carly.

We looked at our dresses for a few more minutes then changed. I walked over to the counter to purchase my items. Silver, dangling earings, a simple thin chain and a silver big bracelet. It came out to $418. Yeah a lot of money I know but this is kinda like a prom and everyone spends big bucks on their outfits. Atleast it didn't come out to $590 like carlys stuff. We left the store and went back to the hotel.

"ooowww freddie wait til you see sam in her dress! She looked amazing!" we walked into the room to see freddie, spencer and gibby sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"she actually got you to put on a dress?" freddie got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"yeah… 11 dresses but I did find a really nice one." I held up the hanger with the dress, covered in a long bag.

"can I see it"

"not yet!" carly yelled from the side of us. I almost forgot she was here.

"why not" me and freddie unanimously said at the same time.

"because it's a surprise and bad luck" carly said.

"ooo come on it's not like this is a wedding dress and we're getting married." I told her rolling my eyes.

"so what! You can't see it freddie and that's that"

"what about me? Can I see your dress?" freddie walked over holding a soda.

"no! did you not just hear what I said to freddie. What makes you think you can see my dress?" carly practically yelled at poor gib who jumped back surprised, nearly dropping his soda.

"sorry sorry just wondering. GIBAAAAAHHHH" he shouted as he slipped out the door.

"where is he going?" I asked.

"who knows" spencer yelled to us.

* * *

**So both icarly and victorious (in my storys) are having some sort of dance thing. i hope you enjoyed my story. sorry it takes so long for me to update it's just i have so many different storys in process and it's hard to keep up with all of them. i just get so much ideas. aw well. review please! i would love to hear what you think.**


	21. discontinued

Ok so I hope you don't mind but I'm not really feeling this story anymore so I think im just going to discontinue it. I'm no longer inspired by it, probably because of my new story I've started. So if you guys want to now what happens next just use your imagination. Sorry! :/


End file.
